


Together with problems

by SpnDeathgamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Parents, M/M, highschool destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnDeathgamer/pseuds/SpnDeathgamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and little brother Gabriel live with their abusive mother but with their father chuck every other weekend. They become friends with Dean and Sam while showing them around the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, any comments are welcome, if you see anything wrong with grammar or spelling please let me know, enjoy.

Ugh” another day, another town, another school, and another job.  
It's not that Dean hated his life, he loves his brother and his dad a lot. But every couple weeks they move again, and it makes for a difficult childhood for Sammy, his younger brother. Dean never really cared about moving, he knew why they did, Sam had found out about two years ago why they actually moved so often. It had scared him so bad when their dad finally told him monster are real, but Dean comforted him and told him that nothing would ever hurt him as long as he was around, Sam believed him but still felt uneasy about it. Dean remembered why he was awake this early and pushed the memory out of his head.  
Dean got up to go make breakfast before school. He was careful not to wake Sammy. He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change and wash up, then he went down to the kitchen. He found a note waiting for him.  
Hey dean I'll be gone for a couple weeks on this job so you know where the money is, Impala is yours, and as always look out for your brother, and yourself.- you know who  
“Damn it dad, again!” His father had told Sam that he would drive him to his first day at this school. Dean knew that when his dad had to go, he HAD to go, it was a matter of life or death sometimes.  
Dean went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge happy to see his dad had left some eggs and bacon for them. He quickly made breakfast and yelled to his brother.  
“Rise and shine Sammy, breakfast is ready and you don't want to be late to school!”  
He heard a faint noise and then footsteps down the stairs.  
Sam looked like crap, and felt like it too, but only for a minute, he smelled the bacon and eggs his brother was cooking for them. He sat down at the table and Dean placed a plate in front of him and a glass of juice.  
“Thanks Dean, wheres dad?”  
“Your welcome Sammy, and he left early this morning on a hunt.”  
“ Oh, so soon? I thought he was going to be around for a few days.”  
“Sorry kiddo, But you know that if dad found something he has to go right away, and besides, I get to drive you to school in the Impala!”  
“Dad left you the Impala?”  
“Yup, no more walking to school for us” Dean said with a big smile.  
“OK, whatever. I'm going to go get dress and stuff for school, do you have a school bag this time Dean?”  
“Yup” Dean was holding up an actual backpack and a black messenger bag. He threw the backpack at his brother who smiled and almost screamed thank you, he hugged Dean as hard as he could, then ran up the stairs to get ready.  
“Gosh, that kid really likes school.”  
Dean was always very proud of Sammy for being so smart for such a young age. He grabbed a notebook, folder, some pens and pencils, and his drawing journal. He shoved them in the messenger bag and hung it on the chair by the front door.  
He yelled to Sam up the stairs  
“Come on kid we are going to be late!”  
Sam came running down the stairs and almost ran into  
dean on his way to the car.  
Dean grabbed his bag and ran after Sam and got into the Impala.  
As they drove the music was blasting AC/DC and Dean and Sam were singing along.  
When they got to school they went straight to the office to get their schedules and a tour around the school. The principal then called to students to his office.  
Castiel Novak and Gabriel Novak to the principal's office please  
“When they get here Castiel will show Dean around and Gabriel will show Sam around, I will give you all passes so no need to go to first hour.”  
“OK thank you sir”  
“Please, Call me Mr. Crowley.”  
“OK thank you Mr. Crowley”  
“I have some business to take care of so if you don't mind wait here until the other boys show up and ask them to show you around.”  
“OK thanks again Mr. Crowley.”

 

Shit what did that little punk do now? Castiel thought as he walk toward the principal's office. As he was walking he saw his little brother walking down the hall and ran to catch up. Grabbing his shoulder,  
“What on earth did you do this time?”  
“I didn't do anything this time, maybe it has to do with the new kids?”  
“ Good, That would make sense because Mr. Crowley does like us.”  
“Excuse me? He loves you, I was probably just the first kid in my grade he could think of.”  
“That is very true Gabe.”  
They walked in silence the rest of the way to the office. When they got there the principal saw them and told them to be nice to the new kids and that they need to show them around for a day or two and help them with their lockers. The boys agreed and went into the principal's office to meet the new kids.  
As soon as they were both inside the room and the door was closed Castiel almost froze in his shoes. The boy that looked about his age was absolutely gorgeous with his short hair spiked up a little and he was wearing biker boots, jeans, T-shirt, flannel, a leather jacket, and a cool looking necklace.  
The other kid was around Gabriel's age and look good with longer hair, tennis shoes, jeans,and a buttoned up flannel.  
The boy his age introduced them,  
“Hey, I'm Dean, and this is my little brother Sammy.”  
“Hey! My name is Sam, not Sammy!”  
'Whoa there Sammy I'm just messing with you.” dean said as he ruffled Sam's hair.  
Castiel chuckled a little, then introduced him and his brother.  
“Nice to meet you, I am Castiel and this is my younger brother Gabriel.”  
They all shook hands and then they left the office to look around the school.  
“OK, I'll see you at lunch Sammy, don't worry I've got the money for lunch.” Dean smiled and winked at Sam as they split up.  
“So, Castiel? That's a weird name, I'm just going to call you Cas if that's OK?”  
“Uh.. Oh yeah that's fine, and yes it is quite a weird name, I know.” He said with a smile.  
“So where to first?”  
“How about the library?”  
“Sure, lead the way.”  
When they got to the library, Cas showed Dean where he usually was during the day. It was a small table hidden behind some bookshelves.  
Dean thought it was kinda cozy back there and thought that maybe he and the handsome kid showing him around could hangout. He thought Cas's outfit was kinda weird with his bed/sex hair, tennis shoes, jeans button up white shirt under a tan trench coat.  
They turned leave and that's when Dean finally looked Cas in the eyes and found himself looking into the prettiest blue he had ever seen in his life.  
At that same moment Cas looked at Dean's eyes and was absolutely astounded by the beautiful green that was staring back at him.  
They both look down and blushed and awkwardly stood there for a minute then Dean finally told Cas to go first. Which Cas gladly did and once they were back in the hallway Cas showed Dean his locker, which happened to be just a few lockers away from his. He showed Dean how to open his locker to put his bag in, then they looked at his schedule to see that they had almost the same classes except for their two electives. Cas had choir and mythology and Dean had art and large engines. Cas showed Dean the rest of the school and where his classes where. Then they hear the first bell and went to their lockers, grabbed their stuff and went to second hour.  
Their second hour class was science, Cas went straight to his seat leaving Dean to talk to the teacher.  
“Hello Miss, I'm a new student here, name's Dean Winchester, where should I sit?”  
“Hello Dean, I am Ms. Eve, You may sit next to Castiel until the next seating chart is made.”  
Dean smile and sat next to Cas, He could already tell that he would not like this teacher.  
Ms. Eve then told the class that they would be starting a project and that she would be picking partners.  
Dean frowned and hoped he would be paired with Cas.  
“Ash and Lisa, Adam and Meg, Bela and Uriel”  
“ Dean, I'm Going to partner you with Cas so he can explain the chapter to you sense he's one of the smartest students in this class.”  
Dean and Cas smiled at each other and started working on their project.  
The rest of the morning went by quickly and by the time they reached lunch Dean almost forgot to give Sam his money for food. While waiting in line a red haired girl came skipping up to them.  
“Hey ya Cassie who's your new friend?”  
“Oh, hi Charlie, this is Dean, Dean this is my best friend Charlie.”  
“Nice to meet you Charlie” Dean and Charlie shook hands and she said,  
“Nice to meet you too but just to let you know if you are going to be friends with my Cassie then you also have to be friends with me, that's just how it works.”  
“OK, I'm cool with that.” He said while laughing.  
After they got their food and found a table, Cas and Charlie started talking about the new Star Wars that was in theater and how much they wanted to go. They figured out a date and out of the blue asked Dean if he wanted to come with,  
“I would but I don't really have the money to go to the theater.”  
“Oh, it's cool I'll pay for you if you want to come, my family doesn't have a problem with money.”  
“Um.. Uh.. I will ask Sammy if he is OK with me going out for the night and I will get back to you on that.”  
“Well won't your parents be around to watch him?” Charlie asked.  
“My dad's away on business and my mother passed away when I was 4.”  
“Oh god, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked.”  
“No, it's fine, besides you couldn't have known.”  
“Well still I'm very sorry I brought it up. OK, so did you guys get the project in science today?”  
“Yeah, we did and we ended up as partners, since I'm 'one of the smartest in the class' and I have to help Dean catch up.”  
“That's cool”  
“Yeah”  
Then the bell rang and they went to their last classes of the day.  
As Dean was walking out of the school with Cas, he saw Sammy with Gabriel walking toward the Impala. When the older boys got their Sam and Gabe were deep in conversation and didn't notice them approach.  
“Hey yeah Sammy!” Dean said almost making Sam jump.  
“Oh hey dean, could Gabe come over for awhile so I can help him with his homework?”  
“Sure, as long as it's OK with his parents, gosh I sound like a mother.” they laugh as Cas took out his phone and found his home number,  
“Hey Cas, you could come too if you want, we could work on our science project.”  
“OK,I'll ask.”  
The phone rang three time before his mom finally picked up,  
“Hello?”  
“Hey mom, it's Castiel, I was wondering if it was OK that Gabe and I went a friends house for awhile?”  
“Sure Castiel, as long as you can get you homework done and be back before 8.”  
“OK, thanks mom, bye.”  
“Bye.”  
Cas put the phone back into his trench coat's pocket.  
“OK, let's go.”  
“Yay!” Sam and Gabe shouted at the same time  
“OK, Everyone into the car and put your seatbelt on.” dean said as he slid into the driver's seat.  
Sam and Gabe sat in the back and Cas and Dean sat up front.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter! I have a lot more written and I will be posting it as soon as I can. Again, if there are any mistakes please let me know, also just general comments on what you think would be appreciated.

When they got to the house everyone piled out and the younger boys ran to the house. The older two walked to the house and into the kitchen,

“ You want anything? I'm making snacks for the other two.”

“ Water would be good.”

“ Wow boring much? Here you go.”

“ Thank you.”

“ Yup, Do you mind carrying this?”

As dean handed him two water bottles

“ Sure.”

“ Thanks.”

With that they went up to Sam and dean's room.

“ Hey kids here's some snacks!”

“ Cool, thanks Dean!”

Sam took the stuff from them and sat back down and started explaining something to Gabe who was just staring and Sam and not really paying attention to what he was talking about.

Cas and dean went back the the living room to start working on the project. After a couple hours they finally stopped working and went to the kitchen so Dean could make supper for them.

While making supper Dean and Cas played a kids game of 20 question so they could learn more about each other.

“ Is Charlie your only friend?”

“ Yes, no one else really knows me.”

“ oh, well they are really missing out.”

“ Thanks Dean, so do you guys move around a lot?”

“Yeah, we move every couple weeks, or months depending on where my dad’s jobs are, the longest time we stay in one place was for 3 months in Minnesota.”

“Oh wow, i couldn't imagine having to live in Minnesota for three months, where you there in the winter?”

“Thats two questions, but kinda we got there in May so it was still pretty cold but it got warmer so it was nice most of time we were there.”

“Oh cool, OK you can ask two questions now.”

“OK, do you have any other siblings other than Gabe?”

“Yes, I have three older brothers, they are triplets so they all moved out last year, and I have have an older sister who lives with our dad instead of our mom.”

“So your parents got divorced?”

“Ya, it happened when Gabe was four, I was eight, so he didn’t really understand what was going on when our dad left and took our sister with him.”

“Oh man, I’m sorry.”

“ It’s ok, I mean i still get to see my dad every couple weekends, he’s a writer so he’s usually busy writing when I’m not there, But when I am he will take Gabe and out to see the city where he lives and once we when to an amusement park, which was awesome and I hope we get to go again.”

“That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to go to one of those and I’m sure Sammy does too.”   

“They’re amazing, ok my question, if it’s ok with our parents would you and Sam want to come with the next time and we can go to the park with my dad?”

“Wait are you serious!”

“Totally.”

“I’m sure Sammy would absolutely love that, and so would I!”

“Ok then if you  don’t mind I’ll call my dad and see if its ok before we get the other two's hopes up.”

“Go right ahead.”

“Ok just a minute.”

Cas opened his phone and found his dad's number and the phone started ringing. After five rings his dad picked up.

**Hey Castiel, is everything alright?**

“Ya dad, I was just wonder if next time Gabe and i come to visit if we could bring some friends with?”

**Do you mean charlie?**

“No, I’ve made a new friend, his name is Dean and Gabe’s friend is his little brother.”

**Oh that’s great Castiel** !  **I would love to meet your friends and we can even go to the amusement park! It will be great, now is that this weekend or next weekend?**

“Thanks dad! Oh it’s this weekend, but Dean still has to ask his dad if they can go.”

**Ok good, now I have to get back to writing, it was great talking with you Castiel! I’ll see you this weekend! Bye love you and tell your brother I love him**

“Ok bye dad and I will, I Iove you too.”

Cas hung up and went back to the kitchen and saw dean was still cooking.  _ He looked so good with that black apron on _ . Cas slapped his head.  _ I should not be thinking like that he’s probably not even gay, oh well a guy can dream. _

Dean turned around with the sound of Cas slapping his head.

“Everything ok?”

“Oh ya, and my dad said he would love to meet you guys, and that’s this weekend if you want to ask your dad.”

“Ok awesome, I’ll call him when we are done eating.”

Dean turned around and put four plates on the small table and walked over to the stairs to yell up to his brother,

“Sammy, food ready so get your asses down here!”

“Ok Dean be right there!”

After a minute they hear footsteps on the stairs, then Sam and Gabe ran into the kitchen and sat down and were about to start eating when dean stopped them.  

“Hey don’t I get a thank you first?”

“Oh yeah uh, thanks for dinner Dean.” sam said as he shoved food in his mouth

“Thanks Dean.” Gabe said doing the same as Sam

“Thank you Dean, it looks great.” 

“You are all very welcome, and you are right this does look great.” Dean said smiling at Cas. 

After that they all started eating, and the only thing you could hear was the radio playing some AC/DC and the sound of them eating.

After they all finished and complemented Dean on his cooking, dean said that he needed them to stay at the table for a little bit as he went into the other room.

Dean grabbed his phone and called his dad hoping he wasn’t busy.

The phone rang twice and his dad answered

**Dean is everything ok?**

“Ya dad we are fine, actually a bit better than fine, we got some new friends and they invited us out with them for the weekend at their dad’s in the city, can we go?”

**Sure Dean, as long as you guys are safe and make sure you have your phone on you at all times, and of course look out for Sammy, and Dean please take the .32 pistol, just in case, I left the paper work saying it’s ok that you carry it.**

“Ok thanks dad I will, I’ll talk to you later bye.”

**Bye Dean**

Dean went back into the kitchen to see Sam and Cas talking about some book they like and Gabe was just looking at Sam again. _ Damn he’s cute and Sam likes him, perfect. _ Dean looked down at his feet with the thought.  _ I need to stop thinking like that he’s definitely straight, well a guy can dream.  _

Dean sat down and winked at Cas which made him smile knowing what Dean went into the other room for.

“So Sammy what would you think about going with Cas and Gabe to their dad’s this weekend and go to an amusement park?”

Sam sat there shocked while Gabe was yelling yes over and over and hugging Cas asking it was true.

Sam finally spoke,

“I would love to but don’t we have to ask dad?”

**“I already did Sammy, he said it was fine, so don't make plans for this weekend.” everyone had a giant smile until Cas looked and the clock and said, **

“Shit Gabe we have to go right now go get your stuff!”

“Oh shit, ok I’ll be right back.” he said half way through the door with Sam on his tail.

“Oh I don’t want you to be late so I’ll give you guys a ride home.” dean said while grabbing his keys. Cas grabbed his bag and call up to say to meet at the car. When Cas got to the car Dean was already sitting on the hood looking at the stars.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked as he approached the car.

“Oh, I was just looking at the stars.” he said without looking at Cas.”You can join me if you want the other two will be a couple minutes.”

“Oh um, sure.” Cas climbed on the Impala next to Dean, he could feel that he was probably bright red but dean never looked at him, which he was glad.

A couple minutes later Sam and Gabe came running out and climbed into the back. Dean slid off the car with such grace, cas was positive his face was red, as he got off the hood and climbed into the passenger seat.

When they got to the Novak’s house, Everyone got out and said their goodbyes and as Cas started walking away he hear Dean say to Sam,

“Come on kid we still have to go to the store so we actually have food for tomorrow.”

“Ok Dean.” he said as he yawned.

Cas felt really bad so he turned back and went up to dean,

“Here take this, It’s for dinner, I felt bad that I didn’t even ask if it was ok.”

Cas handed him a twenty dollar bill.

“Oh, it’s fine Cas, you don’t have to pay me.”

“No I don’t have to but I want to so if you don’t take it I’m going to give it to  Sam instead.”

“Fine, Thanks Cas.”

**** Dean pulled Cas into a hugged and whispered to him, ** **

“Thank you so much, I’m going to finally be able to buy Sam the book he wants.” Dean sounded like he was about to cry but he took a step back and cleared his throat.

“Bye Cas see you tomorrow at school.”

**** **“Bye Dean, see ya later.” With that Cas turned away and walked back to his front door, he smiled when he heard the Impala start and takeoff, but his smile soon faded when he hear his mother yelling at Gabe for his grades. ** ** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a small amount of abuse in it, you have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been kind of lazy lately so I didn't post anything but I'll try to post everyday or every other day, I have over 28000 words written and in a document but I'm still rechecking it. Again if there are mistakes PLEASE LET ME KNOW. any comments are welcome, good or criticism. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Shit not again, I have to go help Gabe, before...before he gets hurt. Cas knew his mother was drunk the second he entered the room, he could smell the alcohol.

“Mom! That’s enough.” he said as he stepped in between his brother and mother. She looked like she was about to kill him for stepping in between them. Gabe was silently crying behind him.

“What the fuck Castiel! I was talking to your brother!”

“No! You were yelling at him and now he’s crying so if you are going to yell at someone yell at me!” with his hand he told Gabe to go upstairs to his room. Gabe did has he was told with a slight hesitation, he didn't want to leave his brother alone with his drunk mom, but he would only get in the way. 

Once Gabe was gone their mother smacked Cas square in the face,

“Oh you want me to yell at you! What the fack happened to being home at eight?”

“Mother! It’s seven fifty five we are five minutes early!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me!” I am your mother, and I didn’t raised you to be so stupid!”

“Have you even checked my grades my GPA is over 4.0, I’m the smartest kid in my whole school!”

“Well then you should be smart enough to not yell at your mother!”

Before he known what happen he was laying on the floor and his face and chest hurt like hell. When she was done his mother went back to her room in the basement. Cas laid on the floor for a few minutes and he tried to get up but he screamed in pain.Gabe came down the stairs, check to see if his mother was still there, then ran to Cas saying it’s going to be ok. Gabe knew he could never carry Castiel up the the stairs, he panicked and grabbed his phone and called Sam, knowing Dean would carry his brother.

With every ring his nerves went through the roof. Finally Sam picked up.

Hey Gabe what’s up?

“It’s Cas his hurt and I can’t lift him I don’t think he’s unconscious but I’m not sure...Can you and Dean come help me..Please.”

Of course, we will be there in a couple minutes just make sure he stays conscious, we will be right there hang on!

With that Sam hung up and told Dean, They ran as fast as they could to the car. Dean got in started the car and drove way over the speed limit. He was very worried about Cas and of course Gabe too.

When they got there they, Sam was out of the car before it had even stopped and practically flew up to the door and knock a few time, by the time dean got there Gabe had just gotten to the door, tears streaming down his face. They got inside and Gabe ran back to Castiel.

Cas was laying at the end of the stairs. Dean sat down next to Cas and looked at the wounds. He was bleeding but was still somewhat conscious.

“Hey Cas, buddy come on say something.”

“Oh hi Dean.” Cas said in a very small voice.

“Gabe were is his room?”

“Up stairs I’ll show you.” Dean picked up Cas cradling him like a baby.

When the got to Cas’s room Dean put him on the bad and started taking off Cas’s shirt to see how bad it was.

“What are you doing Dean?” Gabe asked looking terrified

“I’m checking his wounds to see how bad it is, I need you to go get a first aid kit and anything helpful.Now!”

Gabe and Sam ran out of the room to get supplies. Dean stayed right next to Cas checking every cut and analyzing what he will have to do. He almost for got to keep Cas awake.

“So Cas what’s your other siblings names?”

“Oh them uh let’s see there’s Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael, they are the triplets, and my sister is Anna. There’s a family photo on my desk if you want to see, I was surprised they all stood still without yelling at eachother.” Cas gave a weak smile. Dean grabbed the photo and sat back down.

“Why don’t you tell me who’s who, Cas?”

“Sure.”

As Cas finished pointing out his family members, Sam and Gabe ran back into the room with arms full of stuff.

“Good job guys just put it on the bed, you can wait outside if you want, this won’t be very pretty, wait where’s your mom?”

“She’s passed out in the basement, she won’t wake up until we are gone for school, and I’m going to stay here with Castiel.”

“Ok,Sammy you are going to help me ok?”

“Ok just tell what I have to do.”

After a half hour they finally stopped all the bleeding and they got through Cas’s scream, which Dean was sure was going to haunt him for years. Cas’s fell asleep when Dean told him everything was ok. Gabe ask them to stay for the night, not wanting to be here with just Cas and his mother. Dean of course said yes and said if Gabe ever needs to come crash at their place he can.

Dean fell asleep on the floor next to Cas’s bed. Sam and Gabe were sleeping the Gabe’s room.

In the morning Dean woke up and got up off the floor and woke Cas to see if he could check the bandages. Cas nodded. Dean took the blanket off cas’s torso and changed some bandages.

“So how are you feeling there Cas?” 

“Sore but I’ll live, We should get ready for school.”

“Are you sure you want to go to school?”

“Yes.”

“Ok I’ll get the other two up and ready and we will go to my house and eat ok?”

“Ok.”

“Can you stand?”

“Yes, I think so.”

Cas tried to stand and almost fell over if it wasn’t for dean holding him until Cas got his footing. Dean went to wake the younger boys up. Cas thoughts were going crazy.wait why is dean in my room? Why am I in so much pain? What am I going to tell them?I feel like shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck so much pain. Castiel changed his clothes and went to the bathroom.

“Wake up guys we have to get to school on time!”

Sam and Gabe woke up immediately and Gabe got ready. They all piled in the car, Dean helped Cas to the car.

“Don’t worry the pain killers should start working soon.”

Cas wasn’t worried but it was nice that the whole ride to the winchester house Dean kept a hand on him. When they got there they went inside, Gabe and Cas sat at the table while sam and dean went and changed their clothes.

Dean made breakfast and then they were off to school. By then the pain killers were working and Cas could walk on his own, but he kind of wished he would have been more conscious when Dean carried him to his bed,which Gabe had informed him this morning at the table. Cas wish he could have known the feeling of being in Dean’s arms.  
At lunch Carlie ask what happen and Cas said he fell down the stairs again. With Cas saying that Dean knew that this had happened before and he didn’t believe that Cas ‘fell down the stairs’ and he was sure as hell that he would find out what actually happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. school is starting soon so I might not be posting a lot during the week, I will try. I will say again ANY comment is ok, I would love to hear what you people think about the story so far. thank you for the kudos so far. there is a lot more to this story coming so keep checking in for the next chapter

That day after school the Novaks came home with the Winchesters again, and Dean brought them home, he walk them in and saw how much pain was in Cas’s eyes but before Cas could try and take the first stair dean stopped him.

“Cas stop. You are going to pass out if you try that.”

Cas stopped and turned around and stared at dean for a minute.

“Well my bed is up there and I’m not sleeping down here so I guess I kind of have to try.”

Dean looked down at his feet and said ”unless you would let me carry you up the stairs again?”

Dean knew that his face was probably red but he didn’t care he didn’t was Cas to have to go through that pain.

“Oh uh um, I mean.. If you don’t mind that might help.” Cas’s face was red with embarrassment but dean thought it was cute.

“I carried you yesterday I think I could do it again, if I remember you weigh almost as much as Sammy, and I carry him all the time. Don’t you remember my comment when I was carrying you?”

“No I don’t, I wasn’t very conscious.”

“Oh right well come on let’s get you up these stairs.” dean smile and blushed a little bit.

Cas put his arm over Dean’s neck. Dean picked him up like it was nothing. Cas could feel Dean’s warmth even though he was wearing a jacket, and he wished he could stay there forever.

Dean put him down at the top of the stairs and turned around to leave.

“Wait, if you have a couple minutes, we never finished our game of 20 questions.”

“Oh yeah that’s right, sure I have a few minutes.”

They went to Cas’s room and sat on his bed. 

“It’s your turn if I remember correctly.”

“Ok, have you ever had a girlfriend?”

“No, I uh.. Don’t really swing that way, but I did have a boyfriend for a little while, it didn’t work out.”

“Oh Really, cool.” 

“What about you Dean, ever have a girlfriend?”

“Yeah a few girlfriends and a couple boyfriends, none really worked out, I’m bi by the way.”

“No way I thought for sure you were straight!”

“Nope, and I never thought you would be gay i always thought you and Charlie were a thing.”

“Me and Charlie? No way, I’m gay and she’s lesbian.”

“Oh cool, I guess that makes sense, well I need to get home to Sammy, I’ll see you at school tomorrow, will you need a ride?”

“Ya that would be great, see you tomorrow.”

It took all of dean’s strength to keep himself from kiss Cas right then and there but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship if Cas didn’t feel the some.

Cas really wanted to kiss Dean but he knew that he shouldn’t Dean probably feel the same way.

They said their goodbyes and Dean gave Cas a small hug and told him to take it easy. Dean stop by Gabriel’s door and said good night and to take care of his brother. 

When Dean got home he said goodnight and went to bed thinking about what Cas had said and the feeling of having Cas in his arms when carrying him up the stairs, he wished those stairs where longer so he could have held Castiel even just a moment longer. Dean fell asleep think of Cas.

The rest of the week Winchesters would pick up the Novak's and after school they would go back to the Winchesters and Dean would bring them home.

It was finally Friday, after school dean dropped Cas and Gabe off and told them, they'd be back in an hour to pick them up.

They all pack for the weekend and was sitting on his bed contemplating what his dad had said about taking a gun with. _ Do i really need it? It the city that bad? It is people that dad’s worried about? Should I bring it or not? Fuck it, I have the paperwork, and I know how to use it so I’m going to bring it just in Case. _

They left in the Impala but Dean actually felt better having the pistol in his pocket, which worried him a little bit but all worry washed away when he saw Castiel coming out of the door actually running without pain. The two boys threw their bags in the trunk and climb in the car.

Cas loved this car, but what he especially loved was the way that dean looked so comfortable behind the wheel of the car. Cas hadn’t notice that he was staring at dean for awhile, until dean looked over and asked,

“Hey everything ok? Don’t trust my driving?”

“What? Oh no everything's fine, you’re a great driver.”Cas started blushing again and the two younger boys were laughing their heads off. Dean told them to shut up, they did and went back to their previous conversation. Dean turned a little so he was facing Cas a bit more.

“So Cas, what’s your dad like?”

“Oh, he’s really cool, he also bisexual and is not afraid to tell his opinion about how you look.”

“So do you think he’ll like me?”

“I’m sure he will, I mean he likes anyone who I consider a friend because I don’t have many.”

“Oh ok cool, well I’m excited to meet him.”

“Yeah he’s excited to meet you too.”

When they finished talking dean turned back to the road. Then they hit a bump and Cas winced in pain. Dean quickly said sorry and didn’t even notice that he had grabbed Cas’s hand but to his surprise Cas actually held his hand, he didn’t pull away he just sat there looking out his window at the scenery and held his hand. Dean focused on the road again still holding hands.

_ Holy shit, did he just grab my hand, he’s not letting go, shit my face is probably as red as a strawberry _ .I’ll just look out the window  _ and pretend I didn’t notice. His hand is so warm compared to mine. I wonder why he didn’t let go yet. Our hands fit so well together. _

Sam looked so cute sitting there talking about a new book Dean gave him. He always looked cute but especially when he was talking about something he love, which always seemed to be school, books, or dean. But Gabriel didn’t mind, as long as he got to sit by Sam he was happy.

**Gabe always has some sort of candy on him at all times and it’s kind of cute, the way he just sits there and listens to me talk about my boring stuff while eating candy. Right now he has a sucker in his mouth and kept switching it to different sides of his mouth. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people that are reading this I hope you like it so far, if you do or don't Please Leave A Comment! I would love any feed back from you, school starts on the 6th for me so uploaded chapters maybe a bit more spread out, I'll try my best. I have over 20,000 words already written so if you really like this story and want to read it all first comment and we can arrange something, have a wonderful day, or night. :) <3

When they finally got there it was almost dark. They got in the elevator and went up to the top floor. They got to a door and stopped and knocked. A man shorter than Dean appeared at the door.

“Castiel! Gabriel!” he practically yell has he hugged the two boys.

“These must be your friends! Are you going to introduce me?”

“Oh yeah, This is Dean and that’s Sam.”

“Oh good, nice to meet you.” he hugged Sam and Dean

“Well let’s get your stuff to your rooms.” they all followed him to their rooms

“Oh and by the way if these too knuckleheads didn’t tell you, my name is Chuck. If you boys need anything I’ll be in my office, I’m almost done for the weekend and tomorrow we will go to the park ok?”

“Ok thanks Dad.”

“Thank you sir.”

They went and put their stuff in the rooms, Cas and Dean in one and    
Sam and Gabe in the other. There were bunk beds in Sam and Gabe’s room and two full size beds in Cas and Dean’s room.

“Your dad is so cool Cas!”

“Thanks Dean he is pretty cool.”

“So what’s next?”

“Food?”

“I’m always down for food.”

They went to the kitchen and Dean almost froze. He had never see a kitchen this big or clean.

“Dean are you ok?” Cas asked head already in the fridge

“Yeah.. this kitchen is so big and clean!”

“Yeah that’s because dad can’t cook for his life.” Dean chuckled

“Do you think he would mind if I made breakfast tomorrow, I really want to.”

“I’m sure it would be fine, besides you will probably be awake before him.”

“Ok cool.”

After getting some food and Dean staring at the kitchen some more, they went back to their room. They past the younger boy’s room and the door was cracked open and they could see them sitting really close together and Gabe had his head on Sam’s shoulder while they look out the window at the stars. The older boys kept walking to their room not wanting to intrude on such a beautiful moment.

Back in their room they sat on their appropriate beds but faced each other and they were talk about what they just saw, 

“What do you think couple? Or really good friends?”

“Couple, either soon or already.” they both laughed but then got serious again

“So Dean when are you getting up in the morning?”

“Probably around six. That’s when I usually get up.”

“Ok, well wake me up too please I don’t want you to have to be up by yourself.” that was a little bit of a lie the real reason was because he wanted to spend as much time with dean as he could.

“Yeah of course.”

“Ok well I’m going go to bed I’m really tired.”

Ok, I’ll turn off the light.”

“Thanks.”

“Yup.”

They both lied down to go to sleep but about fifteen minutes later they both were asleep. At about one in the morning Dean woke up to the mumbling that was getting louder coming from Cas. Dean listen to what Cas was saying in a still asleep tone,

“Stop, he’s crying now, Stop, Stop, Stop.”

With each ‘stop’ he got louder.

“Cas! Cas wake up.”

Cas sat up staring into the darkness that he knew was Dean, he could feel the tears on his face and then he just started crying, covering his face with his hands. 

Dean had really good vision in the dark and could see the tears on Cas’s face and then more started falling down his face until he covered his face. Dean’s natural instinct kicked in and without thinking he started hugging Cas until he stopped crying.

“Are you ok Cas?”

“I’ll be fine.” he said in a shaky voice.

“Will you be ok to go back to sleep?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Ok I’m going back to my bed just tell me if you need anything.”

After about five minutes Cas spoke again.

“Actually Dean, if you don’t mind could you come sleep over here? I don’t want to sound like a little kid but i think it might help me sleep.”

“Yeah sure Cas.”

Dean crawled into Cas’s bed and dean fell asleep almost immediately. It startled Cas when all of a sudden Dean’s arm went over him and pull him right up next to him. Cas didn’t mind, it actually made him feel better. He could feel the warmth of Dean’s body as he fell asleep in Dean’s arms.

At five forty Dean woke up to find Cas in his arms. He didn’t remember when this happen but he didn’t care, Cas was there and for now he wasn’t going to wake him up.

Dean laid there and memorizing this moment, He never wants to forget this feeling, just in Case it never happens again.eventually he fell back asleep still holding on to Cas.

When Cas woke up dean’s arms were still around him. He carefully grabbed his phone, checked the time then turned on the camera and took a picture so he would never forget this moment. He put his phone down and woke up dean so they could go make breakfast.

“Dean get up.”

“What?”

“We are going to make breakfast remember.”

“Just five more minutes please?” 

“Ok fine but only five.”

Cas laid back down and immediately felt Dean’s arms around him again, but he still didn’t care. Dean love this feeling and Cas didn’t seem to care, so it was perfect until they heard laughter in the hallway. Dean immediately sprang up and ran out after the two boys, who were still laughing,

“I won’t make you breakfast if you keep laughing like that.” that seemed to shut them up pretty quick.Dean went back to his room and found that Cas had fallen asleep again. He decided to let him sleep after remembering what had happened that night. Dean got dressed and went down to the kitchen where he found Chuck sitting drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

“Good morning sir.”

“Oh good morning to you too Dean, I hear that you would be making us breakfast this morning?”

“Yes sir, if it’s ok with you, I promise to clean up.”

“Oh course you can and enough with the ‘sir’ call me Chuck, please.”

“Yes sir, I mean, yes Chuck.” 

Chuck laughed a little bit, showed Dean were everything was and went back to reading the paper while dean cooked. He could hear a faint hum coming from Dean and recognized it as AC/DC’s Thunderstruck. 

“That’s a good song Dean, would you like me to put on the radio?”

“Oh yes sir, uh, Chuck!”

Dean went on cooking while singing along to the radio which happen to be on his favorite station with all his favorite songs.

Cas woke up to the sound of rock music.

_ Seriously I’m trying to sleep here, oh well I guess I’ll go down to the kitchen. _

He got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen. Cas looked into the kitchen and saw Dean and his dad jamming out to the radio. Not wanting to interrupt he quietly sat down in the corner of the kitchen and listened to them talk.

“So you are bisexual too I hear?”

“That I am.”

“And you know that my son is gay correct?”

“Correct. What are you getting at?”

“Well I saw the way you two look at each other when the other looks away. So I guess what I’m asking is, do you like my son in more than a friend way?”

“Oh well.. Um yes I do, I have sense the first day we met, that was before I knew he was gay. I do care about him, more than anyone other than my family, which maybe someday he will be apart of.” dean stop cooking for a second and took out his phone and opened his camera roll.

“Here this is from the first day we met, no one knows I took this picture but I kept it just in Case I have to leave again before I can get a better picture.”

The picture was of Cas and Charlie sitting at the lunch table laughing at something.

“That’s a really good picture of him, he’s quite camera shy.”

“Well we better finish breakfast before the boys get to hungry and start complaining.” they both laughed and started working again

“Thanks again for teaching me how to make this, it’s not as easy as it seems.”

“No problem, it’s fun to have someone who actually want to learn how.”

After that they worked and sang along to the radio.

Soon breakfast was ready and Dean yelled loud enough that everyone could hear him.

“Come get your breakfast, Now!”

Within minutes everyone was sitting down at the table and thanked dean and chuck for the food.

When everyone was done chuck spoke,

“Ok so we will leave at 9 for the park that gives you guys a couple hours to get ready or go back to sleep even.”

“Ok, thanks again for breakfast, I’m going back to sleep”

“Yeah me too.” with that Sam and Gabe left back for their room.

The three remaining at the table got up and started cleaning up the kitchen and in a half hour it was clean again, even though all three were soaking wet from spraying each other with the faucet. 

“Well that was fun, but now I’m going to go dry off and change my clothes, see you guys down here at eight fifty ok?”

“Ok .” they said at the same time.

Chuck winked at dean as  he walked out.

“What was that about?”

“What was what?”

“He winked at you.”

“What no he didn’t.” dean started smiling and then laughing

“Come on let’s go put on dry clothes.”

“Ok fine let’s go.”

They went back to their room and changed into dry clothes. 

“That was the most fun I’ve had in awhile, thanks Cas.”

“Me too, it was a lot of fun, even though we get soaking wet.”

“That was the best part!”

“Ok whatever you say Dean.”

**They both had huge smiles while they got their stuff ready for the amusement park. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad some people are enjoying my first fan fiction, I hope to do more in the future. Please leave a comment it would mean the world to me. Have a great day/night. :) <3

“Dad! Hurry up!”  
“I’m coming!” he yelled from the stair Case.  
They all got into the elevator,with huge smiles they ran to the limo that had just pulled up for them. They piled in and sat down with their mouths wide open, they had never been in a limo before.  
“It’s pretty cool isn’t it?”  
“It’s amazing but I think I like my Impala better.”  
“Of course but enjoy this limo for now ok?”  
“Well ya it’s awesome.”  
“Ok well let’s get going. Driver, the amusement park please.”  
“Yes sir.” the driver was a bigger man with a black suit and black hair under his hat.”We’ll be there in a half hour.”  
“Thank you Mr. Alastair”  
The boys were happily chatting the whole way there. When they got there they looked out the window in amazement, the Winchester boys had never seen a park this big up close, only from the highway when passing through. They got out, ran up to the ticket booth. Chuck paid and even got the boys fast passes for all the rides.  
“Thanks so much Chuck, we’ll meet back here for lunch right?”  
“No problem, and yes right here at noon.”  
“Ok bye Chuck!”  
“Bye dad!”  
“Bye boys!”  
They split up Chuck going to find some game to play, Sam and Gabe ran off toward some big roller coaster, and Cas and Dean walked down a random path with no idea what to do first.  
“So Cas what’s first?”  
“Well you’ve never been on a roller coaster correct?”  
“Correct.” dean said a little bit scared but wouldn’t show it.  
“Ok, we’ll go on my favorite roller coaster, it’s not to scary, don’t worry.”  
“Ok what ever.”  
They went to the ride and went up the fast lane walking right by a bunch of people who gave them dirty looks. Their passes got scanned and they were shown to their seat on the coaster.  
“You know Cas, maybe we should do something else.” dean looked very worried.  
“Don’t worry it’s going to be fun.” at that second the ride started moving and Dean’s knuckles were turning white holding on the the bar in front of them  
The coaster started to climb and Cas could tell Dean was scared shitless.  
“Don’t worry Dean, everything will be fine.”  
The coaster suddenly went down and Cas could hear Dean screaming next to him. Cas just laughed the whole way down. The coaster started its slow climb back up again.  
“Holy shit Cas, that was terrifying but also really fun!”  
“I told you it was fun. Get ready for the next drop, it’s even bigger.” Cas gave Dean a huge smile.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yup, I love it.”  
The coaster went down again and they could hear the screams around them but neither of them screamed that time, only laughed at others screams. When it was over, they hadn’t even noticed that they were holding hands again. Dean noticed first and his face went red and drop the other boys hand. Immediately Cas realised what happened and his face was red too.  
“So what now? we still have a couple hours to kill.”  
“We could go check out the games that they have.”  
“Sure, that could be fun. You paying?”  
“Of course! It will be fun.”  
They walked together to the game side of the park. While they were looking at the game Dean saw a stuffed blue cat with wings,  
“Isn’t that a weird stuffed animal?”  
“Oh my god! That's a character from a show that I watch! He’s my favorite.” Cas turn red from embarrassment. ”Sorry I nerded out.”  
“No it’s fine, it looks like a fun game, want to try?”  
“I’m not very good at shooting games, but I wish I was.”  
“Ok well if you pay I will show you how, I’m a pretty good shot.”  
“Well ok, only two dollars that’s cheap, must be a hard.”  
Cas paid the man and grabbed the gun.  
“Only five shots,whenever you are ready.” Cas lined up and took his first shot and missed.  
“I told you I’m a bad shot.”  
“Hey is ok, let me help you.”  
Dean went over to Cas to help him line up a good shot. Cas could feel dean’s warms while he was teaching him to shoot, it was wonderful.  
“Ok now shoot.”  
Cas shot and hit two targets but missed the rest.  
“I did it Dean!”  
“I see that, good job! Ok pick your prize.”  
The man behind the booth told them that Cas could pick two of the smaller prizes. Cas choose a small stuffed squirrel and a stuffed piece of candy “Hey do you think I could try?”  
“Oh sure dean, here.” Cas gave him two dollars. Dean paid and grabbed the gun. He lined up a shot and in under a minute Cas heard five shots and five hits. He looked over at dean,  
“Only a pretty good shot huh?”  
“Ok so maybe I’m a great shot, my dad takes me shooting sometimes, now I get to pick a prize." The man told Dean he could pick a large or a small and a medium prize. Dean picked a small stuffed moose and the blue cat.  
They walked away with their stuffed animals.  
“I got this one for Sammy, It’s a joke, a couple friend of his call him moose. Oh and I got this one for you.” Dean handed Cas the blue cat.  
“Oh thanks Dean! And I got this for you, I was talking to sam and he said people used to call you squirrel.” Cas smile and so did Dean.  
“Let me guess the candy is for Gabe?”  
“Yup. You know we could find something for my dad too.”  
“Ya sure.”  
They started walking again, while walking, on one booth was a giant stuffed pencil.  
“That’s perfect for dad!”  
“It is, let’s win it.”  
They walked up to the booth, it was a dart game.  
“Do you want to do it?”  
“Why don’t you try first this time.”  
“Ok it’s three bucks.” Cas handed him the money. Dean paid and got the eight darts.  
“Pop five balloons and win the big prizes.”  
Dean took his stance and through the first dart. Surprisingly it missed but Dean wasn’t worried,  
“Just warming up.” he said with a big smile.  
In a second the next dart was right where a balloon once was. Cas jump at the sound.  
“It’s just a balloon dude, chill.”  
“Sorry.”  
And six more time Dean through the darts and six more balloons popped.  
“Good job Dean!”  
“Thanks Cas. I want the pencil please.”  
“Of course.” the man behind look like he was almost in shock.  
Cas and Dean left and were still laughing when the reached the spot where they were supposed to meet for lunch. Chuck was there and the other boys were just walking up when they got there.  
“So what’s for lunch?”  
“Hamburgers and hot dogs. Oh and of course dessert, Pie!”  
“Yay!” the boys cheered.  
They went , ate and talked about what they had done so far. When the finish Cas and Dean gave them the prizes they won for them.  
“Thanks guys.”  
“No problem.” they split up again with giant smiles in their faces. Chuck had given them all money for supper so they weren’t going to meet up until ten that evening.  
Dean and Cas went on more rides and played some more game until they looked at the time at saw that is nine thirty.  
“We have time for one more ride before we should head back.”  
“Well we’ve rode almost everything, except the ferris wheel.”  
“That sounds like a pleasant end to a perfect day.”  
“You’re right, let’s go.”  
They went off and found the giant wheel. They went up the fast lane, Cas almost pulling Dean behind him. They ended up with the last open carriage. They climbed in and sat down on opposite sided. Cas notice that his side was a bit higher than Deans but then remember that Dean was like three inches taller and weighed more than him. They were very quiet while just looking out at the amazing view. Than the ferris wheel stopped and they ended up at the top.  
“So Cas, sense we have a couple more minutes I’ve been wanting to ask you a question.”  
“Ok, what is it?”  
“Well um, I don’t want it to be awkward between us when I ask this and you have to be honest with me, promise?”  
“Ok, promise.”  
“Ok well Castiel, do you like me? Like more than just a friend?”  
“Oh, uh, well.” Cas went completely red, shit, do I tell him, well he asked me first and I did hear him say this morning he like me but what if… FUCK IT I’m just going to tell him.  
“Cas are you going to answer?” dean was starting to turn red with embarrassment.  
“Oh ya, yes dean, I do like you as more than a friend.”  
“Yes!” Dean through his hands in the air.  
“So I’m guessing you like me too or you are just happy that someone likes you.” Cas chuckled.  
“Of course I like you! I’ve like you sense that first time in the library, when you showed me you hiding place, remember?”  
“How could I possibly forget that?”  
“I don’t know… hey uh Cas?”  
“What is it?”  
At that moment Dean leaned forward and before Cas know it he was to. They had their foreheads touching.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
They kissed until they felt the ferris wheel moving again. They were both still smiling like idiots when they got off. They held hand, on purpose this time, all the way to the entrance where they were supposed to meet up. They found a bench to sit and wait. Cas yawned and layed his head on Dean’s shoulder. In response Dean kissed his head. They waited for about five minutes until the other guys showed up. Sam and Gabe showed up hand in hand, but it looked almost awkward because Sam in almost five inches taller. They didn’t seem to mind. Chuck showed up minutes later and they left the park to find the limo waiting for them.  
“Come on guys, let’s go home, It’s been a long day.”  
They all climb in, sitting a lot closer than the ride there. Cas had fallen asleep on Dean’s shoulder and Sam had fallen asleep leaning on Gabe. Dean and Gabriel just smiled while Chuck took a picture and promised he would send it to the boys so they will remember this day forever, but Dean knew he would always remember this.  
The limo pulled up to the sidewalk about a block away from the building.  
“Sorry sir, there is really bad traffic in front of the building so it might be faster if you just walked.”  
“Ok thanks Mr. Alastair, here’s a tip, for letting us know, have a good night.”  
“Thank you, night.”  
They got out and the limo drove away. Cas and Sam were still almost asleep while walking. As they walked they laughed and joked around unknowing that everything was about to change when a man jumped out with gun pointed at them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved writing this part. As always please leave a comment and tell me what you think so far. There are so many more chapters to come so please keep reading. :) <3

“Stop and give me all your money!” Dean instinctively pulled Cas and the two younger boys behind him but Chuck then stepped in front of them.  
“Ok. Just calm down, I’m going to reach into my pocket and grab my wallet ok?”  
“Ok! Just hurry up!” Chuck reached in his pocket and grabbed the wallet  
Dean slowly reached into his pocket, grabbed the gun his dad told him to take with and readied it in his hand, just in case something went wrong.  
Chuck gave the man the money.  
“Fuck, What else you have, I’m sure the kids have some sort of money, give it to me or you’re all dead." Gabe stepped out with his,Sam’s and Cas’s wallets, and gave him the money.  
“Ok what about you? You must have something?” this was directed at dean  
“Nope, I’ve been broke for months now, I barely have enough to feed my little brother, I never get enough food myself so you can just go fuck off! You have all the money we have!” Dean was so mad he was almost shouting at the gunned man.  
“Don’t give me an attitude! I could kill you right now!”  
“Then fucking do it! I don’t give a shit!”  
The man raise the gun but then turned and ran. Dean was so mad he didn’t cared that Cas and Sam were right behind him, holding on to his jacket. He was about to bolt after the man but Chuck had already started when he notice the gunman had the gun pointed at a woman and a child. Chuck tackled the man.  
All of a sudden Cas heard a sound he hoped he wouldn’t heard. A gunshot, a scream, but then another gunshot, he looked up and dean had a gun pointed at the man who and robbed them and shot his father. Dean shot the man in the leg and was holding out on shooting him right in the middle of his forehead.  
“Call 911! Now!”  
Sam grabbed his phone and dial the number and told the operator what happened and where they were. Before Cas had processed what hadded Gabe was running toward their dad who was laying on the ground with blood everywhere. Cas ran to his dad and saw he was shot in the lower stomach by the hip bone.  
“Come on dad the ambulance will be here soon.” Cas was in total shock when he heard Dean yell to Sam,  
“Sam! Come put pressure on the wound.” Dean was still looking the man straight in the eyes with a gun pointed at his head.  
“I want you to know that if I wanted I could have put that bullet through your brain or heart but I want you to suffer and go to jail! If he dies I will personally find you in whatever prison you are in and shoot you. It won’t be in the leg that time.” Cas looked at Dean after hearing that and saw his eyes, they looked stone cold. Seeing Dean like that scared Cas a little but that was soon erased from his head when the cops and ambulance arrived. The cops told Dean to put the gun down, which he did immediately.  
The paramedics told Sam to keep his hands there and keep presser while they brought Chuck to the ambulance. The cops questioned the three remaining boys and the woman and child about what happen. They were going to arrest Dean for shooting the man but the woman said that he save their lives and that the robber shot chuck first. Gabe climbed into the ambulance next to Sam. Cas and Dean rode to the hospital in a police car. Dean held Cas’s hand the whole time while Cas was leaning on his shoulder on the verge of tears.  
“It’s ok Cas, your dad will be fine, don’t worry.” Dean looked at Cas who still look a little more scared than worried.  
“I’m not really worried about dad, I’m sure the doctors will fix him up, but the look in your eyes when you held that gun at the man and said those thing to him, that look is just haunting me. You looked stone cold and like you wanted to kill him, and like you had done it before. And now you don’t seem even a little bit shocked that you just shot a man in the leg.” with that Cas started to cry. Dean held him the best he could while in a car.  
“I’m so sorry Cas, I never wanted you to see that side of me. I never meant to scare you, I was just so angry and I really did want to shoot him in the head but knowing that you, Sam, and Gabe were there I know that I couldn’t do that. I’m so sorry Cas.” Cas looked up at Dean’s face and saw his eye’s were closed and a single tear was falling down his face. Cas didn’t know what to say so instead he buried his face into Dean’s shoulder and cried.  
They finally reached the hospital. They thanked the officer and ran inside. They found Sam and Gabriel sitting on the floor outside an operating room. Sam was holding Gabe, who was cried. As they ran up they noticed Sam wasn’t hugging Gabe with his hand. His hands still had blood on them and when they stood up there was still blood on his clothes. Gabe ran to Cas and hugged him, still crying. Sam just looked down at his clothes in total shock not knowing what to do. Dean walked up to him and just hugged him tell him that it was going to be ok, he’ll be ok, he did an amazing job helping. Dean hadn’t noticed when Sam started crying but he was, they just stood there hugging for a while.   
After a time that felt like forever everyone stopped crying and they were just sitting on the floor staring at the door. All of a sudden the door opened and the doctor walked out and looked down at the floor at them. Dean and Cas stood up right away but Sam and Gabe took awhile to get up.  
“Ok so who are his kids?”  
“Oh me and Gabriel.” Cas said pointing at Gabe.  
“Ok well, your dad is alive but he is unconscious, he might have to be but in a medically induced coma, now you are welcome to stay the night here or we will call you a cab home. But we do have to call a parent to come get you in the morning. Your dad will have to stay here for a while. In the future we will call you with any updates.”  
“No need to call a parent to get us, I have my car and I will drive us home.”  
“Ok, if you’re sure.”  
“Yes, could we see him, before we go?”  
“Of course follow me.” they followed the man to a small room where Chuck was lying.  
“If you need anything please call.” the doctor left leaving the four boys in the room. Gabe sat down on the bed looking at his dad, who was lying there so very still except he was breathing.  
“Cas, is he going to be ok?” Gabe said in a very small voice. Cas walked over and sat down beside his brother. “Of course he will, dad’s strong, he’ll be fine.” Cas was rubbing Gabriel’s back. Sam and Dean both knew that Cas had said that for Gabe but also for himself.  
“Come on guys, we should get back, we are all tired and we have to leave in the morning.” They got up and said goodbye to their dad. They all walked out but not before Dean stopped and whispered to Chuck,  
“Don’t worry Chuck, I’ll look out for the boys while you’re out.”  
They left and took a cab home. When they got there they went to their separate rooms. Until Sam and Gabe showed up at the door.  
“Hey Dean? Do you think we could sleep in here with you guys?”  
“Of course guy, you take that bed and we’ll take this one ok?”  
“Ok.”  
Everyone climbed into a bed and went to sleep without changing. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas pulling him close, while Sam and Gabe were sleeping peaceful in the other bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, sorry it's been a while school is very tiring and I've had homework, I'll try to post more this weekend. I hope you are enjoying the story. As always please like and leave a comment, I would love to know what you think. Have a good day/night. <3

In the morning Dean got up, careful not to wake anyone and went down stairs to make breakfast. It was odd, making breakfast in this kitchen without Chuck playing music and singing and dancing around the whole room. By the time Cas woke up, Dean was gone but the other two boys were still sleeping in their bed. He took some clothes and went to change in the bathroom. When he was done changing and brushing his teeth, he went down stair to the kitchen where dean was cooking with his back turned to the door. Cas quietly went and sat down in the corner where dean couldn’t see him. He sat there and listen to Dean cook and hum one of his favorite songs. 

After a while Cas came out of the corner and sat on the counter watching Dean, until he finally noticed Cas

“Oh hey Cas, How are you feeling this morning?”

“Oh you know the best I could feel with my dad in the hospital and a handsome but terrifying boy making breakfast.”

“I’m still really sorry about that.” Dean stopped cooking and turned to Cas, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.

“I know Dean, but you looked so cruel and almost dead inside, the look in your eyes still haunt me.” Cas looked at the floor trying to not start crying.

“Ok well look at my eyes now, what do you see, a killer? Or just a boy?”

Cas looked up and into Dean’s eyes, all he could see was the sweet boy that he had met that first day.

“I see the eyes that I loved so much sense that first day, they are just so beautiful now.”

“Ok well if what you saw last night ever haunts you again just look at these eyes and remember, I’d do anything to keep you safe.”

“Thank you dean.”

Then Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean’s head. Cas got down off the counter and they kissed again. Dean went back to cooking and Cas went back to sitting on the counter watching Dean cook.

When Sam woke up Gabe was still sleeping. He smiled and wish he could stay here forever but he knew Dean would probably have breakfast ready soon and then they would have to leave back to the small town, their small temporary house, and school.

Dean yelled up the stairs to the boys telling them breakfast was ready and to hurry up. They got down stairs in minutes, they sat down and ate in silence. When they finished they went and gathered their things. Within the hour they left for home, but they all knew that it wasn’t really home because that place they left was the perfect home and the place they wanted to stay.

The car ride was silent other than the sound of the radio. Gabriel had his head resting on Sam’s shoulder and Cas was holding Dean’s hand as they drove back. They got back into town and pulled into an empty parking lot.

“So what now? Do we go on living pretending weekend never happened or what?” Dean almost sounded mad.

“No we will never pretend this didn’t happen, just because one bad thing doesn't mean we have to forget all of the good things.”

“Ok. Well what now, do you two have to go home?”

“Yes my mom is probably worried.”

“Ok but we will see you tomorrow at school right?”

“Right.”

They drove to the Novak house where they all got out to say good bye. While Sam and Gabe were saying bye, Dean was talking a little bit more seriously,

“So Cas, What are we?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like are we just friends or… more than that?”

“I think you know the answer but I would like to think of you as a boyfriend if that’s ok?”

“That’s definitely ok.”

**They hugged, said goodbye and shared a small kiss before Cas had to get his stuff and go inside. **

Cas was dreading having to go inside and seeing his mother, he hoped she wasn’t to drunk today. He knew that his hopes were wrong when he opened the door and could smell the alcohol coming from his mother. 

“Mom we’re home!” Cas yell as he started climbing the stairs. Gabe was already up the stair and almost in his room when he heard a voice he wished he never had to hear again. His mother yelled,

“Castiel! You get down here! Right now!” He saw his brother freeze in fear for a moment until he saw him looking and put on a smile trying to say it would be ok. Gabriel knew it would not be ok and the last time he had heard her that mad Cas almost ended up in the hospital. He decided he would listen from the stairs and if it got too bad he would call Sam, he could not have another person he loved in the hospital.

Cas went back downstairs where his mother was obviously drunk.

“Yes mother?”

“Did I see you kissing a boy out there?” Cas was not ashamed about kissing dean so he decided to tell her the truth,

“Yes, that was my boyfriend.”

“I don’t believe it! I did not raise you to be a faggot like your father!” Cas had close his eyes knowing what was coming.

*smack* Gabriel flinched at the sound of his mother’s fist against Cas’s face. He waited a little bit longer and heard more shouting and punches.

“You faggot, maybe I could just hit the gay out of you!”

“No! You can’t, I love him more than I have ever loved you or that you have ever loved me! I don’t care how much you hit me! I will always love him!”

*thud* Gabe knew that was Cas hitting the floor. He ran into his room and searched for his phone, knowing every second he couldn’t find it his older brother was getting another bruise or cut for something that wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t find it so he ran to Cas’s bags hoping his phone was there and not in his pocket, he found Cas’s phone and immediately called Dean sense he didn’t have Sam’s number, He would call the cops but his mother was the mayor so it would do no good.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not posting lately, school is just a hell hole and I don't have a lot of time to update this, I'll try to post more. I really like this chapter even though it's not the best writing I've ever done. Please like and comment. I really want to know what you people think of this story. I'm also going to be starting a new story soon so please read that when I get the first chapter done. :) <3

**Hey Cas, is everything ok?** Dean could hear a soft crying voice on the other line.

“Dean, Cas is, I think he’s in real trouble.”

**Ok calm down. What’s happening?**

“It’s my mother, She’s beating him for being gay, it’s even worse than last time, please help, Dean please, I can’t have another person I love in the hospital” Gabe was full out crying.

**Don’t worry Gabe, I’m going to call my dad and he is going to come help, Ok?**

“Ok Dean, thanks you and please hurry.”

**“I’ll try just hold on.”**

Dean hung up and called his dad. Dean was almost crying when his dad answered.

**What is it Dean, are you ok?**

“Dad, you need to come home, quickly, you have to help me save Castiel.” dean was crying now.

**Calm down Dean, save him from what?**

“His mother, she’s beating him for being gay, dad, he’s my boyfriend, please. Last time this happen I had to carry him upstairs and clean the wound, he couldn’t even walk, his little brother said it was even worse this time.”

**Ok Dean I’m on my way, don’t leave the house until I get there, I’m about half hour out. Put your brother on the phone.**

“Ok dad.”

Dean handed Sam the phone.

“Yes dad?”

**Make sure your brother does not leave that house. I don’t want him doing anything stupid, I’ll be there in a half hour.**

“Ok dad, I will, see you then.”

Sam hung up and went over and hugged Dean

“He’s going to be fine Dean, dad’s on his way.”

“I know Sammy, I know, and Gabe will be fine too.”

“I know, why don’t we sit and talk until dad gets here?”

“What about?”

“Oh maybe about the other night when you had a gun?”

“Oh yeah that. Dad told me to bring it just in case, no big deal.”

“No big deal huh? Did you see Cas’s face? He was terrified and not of the man of you. Even I was a little scared by the way you looked.”

“I was really mad and I knew that you guys were there and I couldn’t let anyone else get hurt, that’s all.”

“Ok, but don’t let it happen again, at least not when Cas or Gabe are around.”

“Ok, I’ll try.”

“Good.”

Gabe was lying on his brother’s bed with his head under the pillow trying to drown out the sound of his mother’s voice and the sound’s Cas made every time she made contact.

“Are you done being a faggot yet?”

“No! I still love him.”

Gabe didn’t know why his brother didn’t just say yes and crawl away, until he realized, Cas was protecting him, after she was done with Cas, she would find something stupid to yell at him about.

_ Fuck, Castiel why are you always taking the abuse for me? I can take some of it too, you shouldn’t have to go through this for me.  _ Gabe started crying again.  _ You shouldn’t have to go through this at all. _

When John finally got home Dean was sitting on the couch with Sammy sleeping on his shoulder.

“Dad, your home!” dean tried to stand up slowly trying not to wake Sam.

“Yes I’m home, now if we are going to go help Castiel you boys need to get packed, we are leaving right after, with two new members in the car, I’ll take my truck and you take the Impala, I’ll explain the rest later, go pack.”

“Yes dad.” Sam was a wake to hear it so he ran up stairs to get his stuff. 

They got their stuff and John explain the plan. They left and parked down the block. Dean took out his phone and texted Cas’s phone telling Gabe the plan and to pack his and Cas’s stuff quietly. Gabe replied fast and told him that he would.

Dean gave his dad the signal to start the plan. John walk over to the Novak house. He knocked a few times and waited for the door to open. A minute a woman opened the door.

“Yes?”

“Hello Miss Mayor, I was hoping to talk to you about your campaign for this coming election?”

“Oh sure come in.” they entered the mud room and she told him to sit so they could talk.

While his dad was distracting Miss Novak Dean and Sam went around back to get Cas and Gabe out. They found the back door and Dean pick the lock.

“Ok you go help Gabe upstairs and I’ll get Cas, Ok? Be very quiet.”

They went in not expecting what they were going to see, Sam went up the stairs and Dean found Cas laying on the floor bleeding and completely unconscious.

“ oh god Cas.” Dean tried his best to comfort Cas until Sam and Gabe got down there.

“Gabe, where are you?” Sam whispered

“I’m over here, the voice was coming from Cas’s room.

“We have to go.”

“I’m almost done, there that’s everything we need.” there were two big duffel bags. Sam grabbed one and Gabe grabbed the other.

“Let’s go, be very quiet.” they found Dean picking up the unconscious Cas.

“Let’s go.” they made their way out the back door to the alley and the rest of the way to the car. The younger boys threw the bags in the trunk and climbed in back. Dean placed Cas in the passenger seat and ran around to the driver seat. They drove passed the house signaling that they were out and safe.

“You see I’m not running for mayor again so I can spend more time with my boys.” John almost gagged at the statement when he hear the impala dive by,  _ Finally, I can get out of here. _

“Well Miss Novak it has been very nice talking with you but I must be going now.”

“Oh well before you go would you like to meet one of my sons, that I spoke of?”

“Oh I don’t think that will be possible.”

“And why not?” 

“Because your boys are not here anymore, they are with my boys and are half way out of town as we speak.”

“What! Why in the hell would you do that?”

“Because it is not right to beat your kids, even if they are gay.”

“You will not get away with taking my children.”

“Oh right, if you even try to follow us, we will take you to court as a drunk and abusive mother.”

“Fine whatever, I don’t want the fags anyway.” John turned around and walked out the door, got into his truck and drove. 

“Come on guys stay awake, only 10 more minutes until we are at the hotel, and I’m not carrying all of you.”

“Ok Dean, could you turn the radio up?”

“Wow Sammy I thinks that’s the first time you’ve ever ask that, but sure.”

Dean turn the radio up, the song Eye of the Tiger was on.

“I love this song! Dude, do you remember the whole thing I did in that hotel parking lot?”

“Dean how on earth forget you embarrassing yourself that much.” they both started laughing. The rest of the ride was quiet other than the radio. Ten minutes had passed and Dean had just parked the Impala in the parking lot of an old rundown looking hotel.

“I’ll go get the keys to the room, stay in the car and wait for either me or dad, got it?”

“Got it.”

Dean went up to the front desk and got the keys when he heard his dad’s truck pull in.  _ Thank god, he seemed to take a bit longer than planed to get here. _

Dean got back to the Impala and his dad had parked next to him.

“I got the keys, let’s get inside.”

“Well it looks like Sammy and Gabe already fell asleep.” they laughed a bit seeing the two boys sleeping in the car. John woke up Sam and told him to help with the bags. Dean was about to grab a bag when he remember the unconscious boy in the passenger seat.

“Shit, I almost forgot Cas, I swear if you guys tell him, I’ll kill you.” 

“Don’t worry we won’t tell you BOYFRIEND that you almost forgot about him.”

“Shut up and take the bags to the room Sammy.”

Dean went around to the passenger side and carried Cas to the room, he turned around to see what his dad was doing and saw him carrying Gabe, who was sound asleep. They all got into the small room which had two full beds and a small couch.

“Put Cas on a bed and we’ll have to treat the wounds.” John put Gabe on the opposite bed and ran back out to the truck to get the medical supplies.

“Sammy you can go back to sleep if you want, we’ll be up for awhile and you look really tired.”

“I think I’ll stay up a little bit longer, I want to make sure Cas is going to be ok.”

“Ok bud, why don’t you sit over on the bed with Gabe.”

“Ok, thanks Dean.”

“No problem.”

Their dad came back and put the stuff on the bed,

“ok , so first we have to try to get him conscious again and stop anything that’s still bleeding. Have you tried waking him yet or has he made any notions that he is awake?”

“Ok and I’m not sure I was driving, I’ll try to get him to wake up.” Dean went over to where Cas was lying. Almost scared to touch him Dean shook Cas a little and told him to wake up. 

Cas wearily opened his eyes and tried to sit up but he could feel the pain and decided not to sit up, he was expecting Gabe to be there on the floor on their house with him but when he looked up he saw Dean looking straight at him and they were no longer in his house,

“Where are we? Where’s Gabriel?”

“Don’t worry, we are in a hotel about half hour from town, and Gabe is sleeping on the other bed, he’s fine.”

“Thank god, I thought for sure when I passed out she was going to go after him next.”  Dean could see tears forming in the boy’s eye.

“Don’t worry but now we have to see how bad it is ok? There’s blood seeping through your shirt, you have to take it off so we can see it ok and check if there are any broken bones ok Cas? It might hurt.”

“ ok just try to be careful.”

“Of course.”

They took Cas’s shirt off him and told Sam to go and try to wash some of the blood out of it. Cas’s abdomen was already turning black and blue with bruises there was also a lot of blood. Dean took a wet washcloth and started to wipe the blood off as carefully as he could but Cas was still in a lot of pain each time the cloth touched him. After a half hour Cas’s torso was cleaned and bandages. Dean was looking over their work when he put his hand on Cas’s leg and quickly withdrew at the touch of an unknown liquid, he look at his hand and saw there was blood on it. He quickly stood up and looked at where he had touched Cas’s leg, with Cas wearing black jeans it was hard to tell there was blood on them.

“Dad! There’s more blood!”

“What I thought we got it all?”

“No, there’s blood coming through his pant leg.”

“Damn, well boy I hope you are wearing boxers today.”

“Yeah me too.” Cas said with a small laugh.

They took his pants off and immediately saw a cut on his left side of his left leg, from three inches above his knee to the middle of his shin. 

“Holy shit Cas why didn’t tell us it was that bad.”

“Sorry I didn’t notice.”

“It’s ok, It will be find.”

They bandaged it and Dean got a pair of his sweatpants for Cas.

After a while everyone was finally asleep, John on the couch, Sam and Gabe in a bed, Cas in the other and Dean on the floor. In the morning Dean woke up and went to get breakfast for everyone but left a note just in Case someone woke up. Gabe was the next one to wake up but he stayed in bed right next to Sam, not wanting to wake the sleeping giant. Gabe liked to think of Sam as a giant sense he was so much taller and overall bigger than himself. _I wish he was my_ _ giant, I hope I get to spend more time with him, I never want to leave him. _

Dean finally got back with the food and yelled,

“Rise and shine people, foods here!” with the word food everyone was up and digging into the bags for their food. Dean grabbed Cas’s breakfast and gave it to him so he wouldn’t have to get up.

“Thank you Dean.”

“No problem Cas.” Cas was just staring at Dean’s beautiful eye while they ate. Something about his eyes were off, but not like that night more of a sad look to them.

“Dean are you ok?”

“I’m fine?”

“No, you’re not, tell me.”

“Not here and not now, I’ll tell you later I promise.”

“Fine.” 

“How are you feeling today?”

“Just wonderful.”

“Cut the sarcasm, honestly, how are you?”

“I’m really sore and I’m in a lot of pain but I’ll live, I never did ask, How the hell did we get here? And what about my mother?”

“Oh right that whole story, how about I tell you when we hit the road, we are leaving any minute now.”

“Ok, but answer this first, did you carry me again?”

“Yes.”

**“Damn, I’m never conscious when you carry me.” they both started laughing but got interrupted by a knock on the door. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm trying to update more. School is really time consuming. This is a short chapter, sorry. I'll try to post an other this weekend. Please like and comment. I really need some feed back.:) <3

“Everyone be quiet.” immediately everyone went quiet. John crept over to the door and look out to see who it was.  
“What the hell?” he opened the door. “Hello, how can I help you gentlemen?”  
There were three men outside the door all looking around the same age.  
“We heard that you were traveling with two boy that happen to be our brothers.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“We are Castiel's and Gabriel’s older brother,I’m Michael, this is Lucifer and that’s Raphael. We are here to take them with us.”  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help you.” John was about to close the door when Lucifer stuck his boot in the door.  
“You see, we weren’t asking.” to John's amazement the door flew open without the boy even touching it.  
Before they knew what was happening the boys saw John fly across the room into the wall.  
“What the fuck!” dean yelled jumping to his feet and running to a protective position in front of the three boys behind him.  
“Like we told the old man, we are heard to take Castiel and Gabriel with us.”  
Before Dean could stop him Gabe went running past him.  
“Lucifer!” he ran into one of the men’s arms. The man was about an inch shorter than dean and had blond spiked hair.  
“Hey kiddo, you ok?”  
“Ya. I’m fine these are my friends, Dean and Sam.”  
“Really you have friends?”  
“Yes?” Gabe looked over at Sam who nodded.  
“That’s nice bro, but we have to go, you are very special and so is Cas.”  
Gabe stepped back toward Dean.  
“No. I don’t want to go, I want to stay here, with Sam and Dean.”  
“I know but you can’t stay here with these scum. You are far more important than them.”   
“They are not scum! I’m staying and so is Cas! We love them and they have treated us more like family than you ever did!” Gabe was now yelling and his face was turning red with anger.  
“Gabriel get over here and Cas get over here too.” this was Michael talking now.  
“He can’t. Cas can’t stand because your mother beat him so bad he can’t without screaming in pain.” this was Dean who was getting a bit more emotional than he intended  
“What! That bitch is going to pay!” Lucifer was talking again  
“Well if you guy had really cared that much you would have been the ones saving him and carrying him out of that house instead of me!”  
“If I knew what was happening I would have been there sooner!”   
“Well you could have if you paid the slightest attention to your family.”  
“You don’t know anything about my family!”  
“Stop!” Cas had heard enough. “We will not be going with you right now, but once I am healed more and ready I will call you to arrange something but until then you can leave us alone.”  
“Fine but you will be calling a lot earlier than you think.” the men left with a slam of the door.  
“So those were your brother? They seemed like asshole.”  
“They had good intentions but didn’t know how to go about doing it.”  
“I’m just glad their gone.” Dean walked over to his dad who was just standing up.  
“You ok dad?”  
“I just got slammed against a wall do you think I’m ok?”  
“No probably not, but hey you’ll live right?”  
“Right, let’s go before they decide Castiel’s answer wasn’t good enough.”  
They all packed their stuff and Dean carried Cas to the Impala.  
“Well at least this time you’re conscious right?”  
“Right.” Cas loved the feeling of Dean’s strong arms carrying him, their bodies pushed together to he could feel Dean’s warmth. Dean put him in the car and helped with the rest of the bags, then after the young boys got in he slid into the driver’s seat. He turn on the radio and they left the parking lot following John in his truck.   
After an hour of driving Sam and Gabe were both reading. Sam was reading the Harry Potter series and Gabe was reading a comic book. In the front seat Cas and fallen back asleep and was leaning against the window. Dean was just driving and singing along to the radio, watching his new family doing what they love. (yes, Cas’s favorite thing is to sleep)  
When they finally reached their destination and Dean was sure he was about to passes out from exhaustion but he got out and help Cas walk to the house, while everyone else grabbed the bags.  
Dean knocked on the door and not even a minute later a man answer, he looked older, he had beard and mustache, he was wearing an old baseball hat, T-shirt, plaid flannel, and jeans.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, Sorry it has been awhile, I've been really busy with school. This chapter isn't very action packed, so I'll try to most more, either tonight or this weekend. Please give this a kudos and leave a comment, I really want to know what you people think of this story. : ) <3

“Hey Bobby, good to see you.”

“Good to see you too boy, come in and put your friend on the couch in the study, I’ll go help with bags.”

“Ok thanks Bobby.”

They walk in and Dean helped Cas to the couch.

“So who was that?”

“Oh that’s Bobby, he’s a really good family friend but he’s more like an uncle to Sam and I, when my dad would go out for business when we were really little he would drop us here for a while. Bobby practically raised us.”

“Well he seems nice.”

“He’s the best.”

Cas could tell Dean was very fond of Bobby and he seem like a good guy. They waited for everyone else to pile into the study with Bobby sitting behind the desk, John was leaning against a wall, Cas Dean and Gabe were sitting on the couch, Sam was sitting on the arm of the couch closest to Gabe.

“So boys, what now? You are welcome to stay here and attend school, or you can go with your dad and find a new house somewhere else.”

Dean look at everyone who seem to silently agree to whatever he want to do.

“I think we will stay here, at least until Cas is better, then go catch up with dad, Maybe for the rest of the school year we will stay here and summer with dad. See what we want to do from there.” the boys nodded in agreement.

“Ok so school with me and summer with John. I’m ok with that are you John?”

“Yes, but are you sure that’s what you want? Once I leave I won’t be back here until the end of school.”

“Yes we are sure.”

“Ok well then, I’m sorry but I need to get going.”

“Already?”

“Yeah, sorry boys. If you need me, you know my number.” with saying that John went hugged his boys, Novak included, and left.

“Ok well if you are living here now I have some rules. You have to help with chores, Dean you will help me out in the garage and the rest of you will keep the house clean, understand?”

“Yes sir” the boys answer simultaneously with huge smiles on their faces.

“Also I only have two extra bedrooms so you get to share.”

“That’s ok Bobby I think we’ll manage.”

“Ok, well I have work to do so find your own food and bring your stuff upstairs.”

“Will do, thanks again Bobby.”

“No problem boys.”

Bobby went out the back door and out the garage.

“So Sam, Gabe, I’m guessing you want to share a room?”

“Yes. We’ll grab your bags and put them in the other room. So you can carry your boyfriend up the stairs.” they laughed as they walk out to get the bags.

“I swear I’m going to kill them someday.”

“No you won’t, you love them too much, know how I know?”

“How?”

“When we were in that hotel room and that night with my dad, you step in between us and the danger whether a gun or my brothers.”

“Yeah I guess I do that don’t I? Oh well, let’s get you upstairs and unpack.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

Dean carried Cas upstairs and to their room. They unpacked their clothes into the on dresser and closet. Dean with the top two drawer and Cas the bottom two. They split the closest in half for their stuff but they don’t really need to because they can easily tell their clothes apart by size.

In the other room Sam and Gabe had already unpacked. Sam had the closet and Gabe had the dresser. Only because Gabe couldn’t reach the shelves in the closest.

“So Sam what do you want to do now?”

“Can we go make dinner, I mean for Cas and Dean too, they're always making it for us right?”

“Ok that could be fun, let’s go to the kitchen.”

They went to the kitchen and started cooking. Back up stairs Dean was sitting cross legged on the floor while Cas was sitting on the bed.

“Dean why are you still staring at me?”

“Because you are still handsome as hell.” Dean could see Cas’s face was turning red from the statement.

“Thanks Dean.” he was staring out the small window that was in their room.

“Ok you ok Cas?” Cas look him dead in the eye

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“Geez sorry, but honestly Cas is there something else bugging you?”

“Yeah, what my brother said about calling them sooner than I thought, it’s kind of freaking me out and the way he said we were special, what on earth could that mean?”

“Hey it is ok, you’re safe here and you don’t have to call them until you're ready. I don’t know what he meant by that but I do know that you’re special to me and that's all that matter right now ok?”

“Ok, you know Dean, I can’t wait to go back to school. Shit! I forgot about Charlie! She’s probably worried sick! I have to text her and tell her I’m ok.”

“Ok slow down, I’ll get you a secure your phone first.”

“Do what?”

“Well just in Case you mom or brothers are looking for you they might think to watch Charlie's phone for you to contact her. So if I secure it, it can’t be traced back to here.”

“Ok, well hurry, I’m sure she’s worried.”

“Ok just hold on.”

Dean took Cas’s phone and after five minutes, gave it back.

“Thanks.”

Cas took the phone and called Charlie.

**Cas? Where have you been?**

“Hi Charlie, I kind of ran away for my mom, with Dean’s help. I’m so sorry, I’m going to a new school now but I’m safe, for once.”

**Ok well as long as you’re safe but you have to tell me something for this to be ok.**

“What?”

**Are you and Dean dating yet? I need to know!**

“Yes we are.”

**Yay! Oh also you have to promise me that when we get older and you are no longer on the run, we will meet again, please?**

“Of course Charlie, if you ever move I’m sure I could visit, I just can’t go back to that town.”

**I understand, I have to go but I’ll talk to you again someday ok?**

“Ok, it was nice talking to you again,”

**You too.**

Cas sighed and put the phone down. _I wish I could have one more movie night with her, I’m going to miss her so much._

Dean watched as a tear streamed down Cas’s face. The moment was then ruined when Sam yelled up the stairs,

“Guys, we made dinner, get down here!”

“Coming Sammy! Oh no, I hope it’s eatable.”

“Me too.”

They went down stairs to find a table set for four and food sitting in the middle.

“Wow this actually looks pretty good Sammy.”

“Thank you.” he bowed “but Gabe helped too.”

“Thanks you guys, now can we eat?”

“Yup!”

They ate in silence enjoying the food, that wasn’t to bad. After they finished everyone helped with the dishes, including Cas. When they finished it was pretty late and they had a long day so they all went to bed.

Bobby got back to the house around 11, seeing that the dishes had been done he figured that the boys already ate and were in bed. He crept upstairs and check both rooms making sure the boys were there, of course they were all in their beds sleeping. Bobby then went to bed himself.

In the morning the boys woke up to the sound of knocking on their doors and Bobby yelling.

“Come on boy get up, lots to do today!”

“Coming Bobby.” they all yelled in response.

They got dressed and went down stairs.

“Morning boys, Dean would you make breakfast please, you know I’m no good at cooking.”

“Sure Bobby.” Dean went to the kitchen and started breakfast.

“So Bobby what do you want us to do today?”

“Well first Sam you are going to intrude me to your friends, since we didn’t last night.”

“Sorry about that Bobby, this is Gabriel and Castiel Novak.”

“Nice to meet you boys, I’m Bobby Singer.” they shook hand and sat down at the table.

“So boys you will start school on Monday, I already called the school, but after school you will have to do your homework than your chores, got?”

“Yes Bobby.”

“Good, then chores, Cas I will ask you to go through and dust, clean and reshelf the book in the study, Some are pretty strange so I don’t recommend reading them, unless you like strange. Gabriel you will sweep everyday and mop at least once a week, I also want you to do any dishes left over from breakfast. Sam you will clean the windows once a week and take the trash out when needed, also you can go outside and do some yard work. I need to someone to work on the garden a bit.”

“I’ll work on the garden Bobby.”

“Thank you Cas. So you all understand what you are doing?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Wait what about me Bobby?”

“Oh right Dean, you are going to come help me work on some cars.”

“Ok Bobby.” Dean had just finished making breakfast when he said that. He brought it to the table and everyone dug into the wonderful food.

“Thanks dean.”

“ yup, Bobby do you need some help with the cars today?”

“Um, I think you can stay here for today, make sure everyone knows where everything is, and if you get bored, the guns could be cleaned.”

“Ok thanks bobby.”

“Well I’m heading out so if you need me just come find me.”

“Ok bye Bobby.” When Bobby left, Gabe started the dishes and Sam started cleaning the windows. Cas went to the study and just kind of stared at all the books for a minute before starting. Dean went upstairs and grabbed the guns that needed to be cleaned. He brought them down and put them in the table, he grabbed one and started taking it apart to clean.

“Hey Dean, how long have you been cleaning guns? It looks so natural for you.” Cas had asked this after Dean had finished his third gun and started on a fourth.

“About ten years I think.”

“Wow, why were you cleaning guns so young?”

“Because my dad wanted me to know how, for when we went hunting.” Dean knew he was lying a bit but also knew Cas was not ready for the truth.

“Cool, what did you hunt?”

_Oh you know ghost, werewolves, and other supernatural stuff._

“Dean?”

“Oh we would hunt deer, bear, and turkey.”

“Cool, I haven’t even shot a gun before, neither has Gabe.”

“Well, we’ll have to change that won’t we Sammy?”

“Yes! Target practice, let’s go!” Sam put the rag down and was about to grab his shoes.

“Hold up, after chores are done.”

"Fine.” he put his shoes down and picked up the rag again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again people! here is the next chapter! I hope you like it, it was pretty interesting to wright. Please like and COMMENT! seriously people, I really need some feed back on this, like should I keep posting or are you guys not interested anymore?? Anyway, comment or not, I hope you enjoy this story! :) <3

Once they all finished their chores, Dean grabbed two guns, a box of ammo and a bag of soda cans.

“Let’s go shoot!” the other boys put their shoes on and followed Dean outside. They set up the cans on an old box.

“So who’s first?”

“I’ll go.”

“Sam why don’t you show off later and help Gabe shoot at least one can first?”

“Ugh fine, come on Gabe I’ll teach you how.” they went off with one of the guns, cans ,and a box.

“Ok well I guess I should teach you how to load the gun first.”

“Sure.” after five minutes Cas loaded the gun correctly on his own.

“Ok, um I guess, take a shooting stance, aiming at the cans.” Cas did as he was told and took a stance that he thought might be right. Dean watched as Cas aimed the gun at the cans but Cas then looked over at Dean with a questioning look.

“Am I doing this right?”

“Oh um here I’ll show you.”

Dean took the gun and took the correct stance, after explain it to Cas , he gave the gun back.

“Ok so now you know the stance, aim and fire, when you’re ready.”

Cas nodded and  took the stance, He steadied himself, let out a breathe, aimed and shot.

*Bam* *ting*

“Wow Cas good shot, now there are nine more bullets, one for each can, even if you miss go on to the next can, let’s see how many you can get.”

Cas steadied himself again aimed and shot. He misses the next six but got the last three.

“Four out of ten is pretty go for a first time ever shooting.” Dean had a huge smile.

“Thanks Dean, did you do this for your first time shooting?”

“Yeah.” Dean lied, the first time was at a monster but after that happen his dad took him to do this.

“How many did you get?”

“You really shouldn’t compare yourself to me but I got nine.”

“Holy shit, you are good.”

“Yeah, I guess, now let’s set up some more cans, it’s my turn.”

They set up twenty can this time.

“Ok um if you don’t mind could you stand over there?” he pointed to a spot about ten feet behind him

“Um sure? Why?”

“I don’t know, just makes me feel better.” another lie he just didn’t was Cas to see him shoot, he knew he would get that look like the night with Chuck and he didn’t want to do that to Cas again.

“Ok, if you say so.”

Dean took his stance, aimed, relaxed into the feeling of the gun, let out a breathe, aimed again, and pulled the trigger.

Cas heard twenty shots in a row and twenty tings of can’s getting hit by bullets. He notice he had his eyes closed he quickly open them to see no cans on the box any more and Dean was just standing there gun at his side and looking at the dirt.

“Wow, good job Dean, that’s amazing!" he started walk toward Dean when he put his hand out to stop him.

“Do you mind going and checking up on Sam and Gabe, I’ll clean this up.”

“Sure Dean, are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Cas was a little scared at Dean’s voice but knew that if Dean needed space he should give it to him.

“Ok, I’ll go check up on the boy’s.” Dean could hear the hurt in Cas’s voice but he couldn’t let Cas see him like this, not again. As soon and Cas was gone Dean went to picked up the cans, but at the first can he saw that he had hit it dead center, he broke down, sitting on the ground holding the can and leaning against the box. _I’m a monster, how could I do this to Cas and Gabe, bringing them here, I wasn’t thinking about the life I had, it’s not much better than what they had before. This life was not for Cas, he was such an innocent soul, he even volunteer to work in Bobby’s garden, how could I bring them into all this._ He sat there and cried cursing himself.

Cas found the other boys and saw Gabriel was just about to fire so he stayed back a bit, his brother only hit one can out of the ten sitting there.

“Hey good job Gabe.”

“What? Oh hi Cas, thanks.” he said with a proud smile.

“ Dean just told me to come check up on you guys, so here I am.”

“Really? He said to come check up on us?” Sam thought this was very unusual of his older brother.

“Yup, he had just gotten twenty out of twenty, then told me to come over here while he cleaned up the area.”

“Ok, well Gabe you keep shooting, I want to come back and see no can on that box, Cas, you stay and watch, please.”

“Where are you going?”

“Have to go ask Dean a quick question.”

“Ok?” Cas was a bit worried but brushed it off.

Sam walked off but once he was out of sight he started running toward where Dean and Cas had been shooting. He found his brother sitting against the box with the gun lying on the ground next to him, but when Sam got closer he heard his brother crying. Sam walked up to him and sat down next to him.

“Dean? What's wrong? Are you ok?”

“Damn it Sammy, I’m fine.” he said while wiping his face on his sleeve.

“No you’re not, now tell me before I go get Bobby.” Dean started to cry again.

“How could I do this to them Sammy?”

“Do what to who? Dean, look at me.” Sam was getting scared.

“Cas and Gabe, how could I bring them into this life? It’s bad enough that you know but your family, they got away from danger and now I’m going to throw them back in.” Dean was full out crying now.

“Hey it’s not your fault Dean, stop blaming yourself. It’s not your fault and if it was I would be at just as much fault as you. So stop, Cas loves you Dean and he won’t care as long as you stay with him, I’ve seen it in both of you. It’s the same as the photo’s of mom and dad or Bobby and his wife, Cas will love you no matter what.”

“I know but I never wanted any of you to get involved in dad and my life, I never wanted to tell you, ever! I’m supposed to protect you, that's my job, and I failed, and now I’ve failed Cas and Gabe too.”

“I know Dean, I know, but maybe start protecting yourself a bit more, let us help you with this life of yours, you're almost eighteen, we can leave this life, move somewhere and have an apple pie life, like you’ve always wanted, just the four of us, and then we can all go to collage or something and be happy.”

“You’re right Sammy, when I’m eighteen I promise I will get all of you out of here, out of this life and we will be happy and you can go to collage, like you’ve always wanted.”

“Ok so are we good now Dean? And we don’t have to tell them anything about that life.”

“Ok we’re good, I hate chick flick moments anyway.” he stood up but was stopped when Sam ran in front of him and hugged him with all his might.

“I love you Dean.” he smile and hugged back

“I love you too Sammy.”

They walk back just in time to see Gabe hit the final can.

“Good job Gabe!”

“Oh, thanks Sam.”

“So, my turn now?”

“Yup here you go.” Gabe handed him the gun and went to set up ten more cans.

Dean walked up to where Cas was sitting on the ground.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Cas looked up, straight into Dean’s eye but to Dean it felt like he was looking into his soul, he looked away for a second but then looked back keeping eye contact this time.

“I’m sorry about that Cas, I just needed a minute.”

“It’s ok Dean, I’m not mad, I understand.”

“You're not?”

“Nope, I’m not mad, everyone needs a minute every once and awhile.”

“Thanks Cas, could we take a walk? Please?”

“Sure.” as they got up Cas flinched at the sound of Sam shooting the can, he hit nine.

“Dean! Look!”

“I see, good job Sammy, even better than last time, you guys can keep shooting, be careful.”

“Ok thanks Dean.”

Dean and Cas walk back toward the house.

“So do you have a reason for taking a walk or just for the sake of walking?”

“Well yeah, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Ok, go ahead.”

“Well you see, I was wondering if you still wanted to hear about how you got here, I mean out of that house, I forgot to tell you in the car.”

“Oh, sure.” Dean started tell him as he directed Cas to an old car that still has seats but no windows. They climbed in and Dean told Cas the story, about how scared Gabe was and how bad Dean wanted to kill their mother for doing that to him. He told him how he carried him all the way to the car and put him the passenger seat. He told him how worried he was the hole way to the hotel and how Cas somehow still looked handsome and hell with blood and cuts on his face. How Dean carried him to the room and his dad carried Gabe, how Sam wanted to stay awake and make sure Cas was ok. When Cas thought the story was over he spoke,

“Thank you for telling me that Dean.”

“Oh there was one more thing, after we patched you up and you went back to sleep, Gabe woke up and told me what he had heard you yelling at your mother, do you remember?”

“Not really, all I remember is coming home and the first hit, then waking up in the hotel.”

“Well Gabe heard your mother say something about hitting.. Hitting the gay out of you and you yelled back, Gabe remembered exactly what you said, do you want to know?”

“Um, yes? I think so, is it bad?”

“No, I think it was very brave of you, I’ll tell you exactly what Gabe said you yelled ’No! You can’t, I love him more than I have ever loved you or that you have ever loved me! I don’t care how much you hit me! I will always love him!’ that just kind of shocked me, like if someone is hitting you for being gay why would you say something like that?”

“Wow, I really said that, I must of thought she was going to kill me or something.”

“Yeah, but that’s not all, Gabe said that after about half an hour she ask you if you were done being a faggot and you just yell no and that you still loved me, why Cas? Why couldn’t you just say yes and let it stop? Why did you let her still hit you?” Dean was almost crying at the thought of it.

“I’m so sorry Dean, but if I told her yes, one I would be lying about loving you which I can’t do and two she could have went after Gabe next and I couldn’t let that happen, I would rather die than let her hurt him.” now Cas was crying too. With all the emotion in the car, if it had windows they would have been fogged up. Dean pulled Cas into his arms and held him but not tight enough to hurt him, just enough to let him know he was there.

“Cas if you are ever in a position where you have to chose loving me and life please promise me you will chose life, please Cas, I couldn’t stand it if you died because of me.”

“Ok, I promise Dean.”

They sat in the car for awhile so their eyes could dry and so they could calm down. They sat there, Cas just laying in Dean’s arms and Dean with his face in Cas’s hair. When they finally got out of the car, Dean asked Cas an important but simple question.

“Cas, do you love me?”

“Yes, of course, I will always love you, do you love me?”

“Of course I do, and never forget that, no matter what happens, I will love you.”

“Good.” at that they were standing inches apart.

**Dean leaned in first and Cas soon followed until the two were kissing, Dean’s hands went to Cas’s hips, while Cas’s went into Dean’s hair. They kissed for what felt like forever, when they finally parted Cas’s arms locked behind Dean’s neck and**

Dean’s arms wrapped around Cas’s waist. Their foreheads still touching and they were staring into the other’s eyes. They smiled and walked the rest of the way to the house while holding hands.

**Sam and Gabe and combined shot about fifty cans when they decided to go back to the house and get something to eat. On their way back they saw Cas and Dean in an old car, Dean had his arms around Cas and looked like he had been crying. They looked at each other and started walking the other way when they heard the older boys get out of the car and start talking, they hid behind a car and listen to the older boys conversation. Then silence, they peered over the hood of the car to see what was going on, they instantly regretted it, their brothers were kissing, very intensely. They looked at each other and made disguised faces but secretly wish that they could do the same thing. Together they ran the other way up to the house and into the kitchen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and I didn't have my laptop but here is the next chapter. It is kind of short and doesn't have a lot of action in it but I still love this chapter. I hope you enjoy! Oh and thank you to the people that have commented, it means a lot to me! Those of you that are new to this fic please like and comment! <3

Dean and Cas walked into the kitchen to find Sam and Gabe sitting at the table staring at them.

“What?”

“What were you guys up to?” Sam asked with his eyebrow raised.

“Were you guys spying on us?” Dean was getting angry but Cas grabbed his arm instantly calming down.

“If you mean we saw you two kissing then yes.”

“I’m going to kill you Sammy, and then you.” he said pointing at Gabe, then chased Sam around the house until he finally tackled him onto the couch and started wrestling.

“Come on boys cut it out, and go make dinner.” Bobby and just came in from the garage.

“Ok Bobby.” they both jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

After dinner Bobby told them he had to run to the store and he would be back later.

“Ok, drive safe Bobby.”

Once he was gone the younger boys ran upstairs and into their room.

“Was it really smart to let those two share a room?” 

“Probably not but hey we get to share a room.”

“True.” Cas smile and started to walk toward the front door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to look at the garden.”

“Oh, well I’ll come with you.”

“Ok Dean.” they went out to the small garden.

“Wow, this is going to be great.” Cas loved gardening but he never had a garden before, he would work in the greenhouse at school.

“You would think that.” Dean sat down in the grass outside the chain link fence and watched Cas as he was looking at all the plants, examining them.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh only that you are a nerd, but even more than I thought before.”

“Why thank you and gardening is actually a lot of fun, especially when the bees are out, bees are such amazing creatures, I love them.”

“Yup definitely a nerd.” Dean laid back with his hands behind his head watching the sky turn colors.

“Whatever, you don’t have to be out here, I can take care of myself.”

“Nah, but I will be right back ok?”

“Ok.” Dean ran inside the house, grabbed his school bag and ran back out.

“What’s that?”

“It’s my school bag.” he dug through it for a minute before pulling out a sketchbook, pencils and colored pencils.

“I didn’t know that you were an are artist.”

“I’m really not but I love to draw so I do, I’m not very good yet but I’m working on it.” he opened to a blank page a started. After an hour Cas had finished in the garden and went to sit next to Dean who was still drawing, but Cas had no idea what he was drawing. He sat down and tried to see what Dean was drawing but Dean pulled it away before he could see.

“You can see it when I’m done.”

“Fine.” Cas laid down with his head on Dean’s outstretched leg and fell asleep to the sound of pencil on paper and Dean’s light humming of some AC/DC song.

Dean finished his first sketch and started the next one. After a couple hour and the sun had gone down, Dean had finally finished drawing and coloring both pieces of art.

“Cas, wake up, I finally finished.” he shook Cas a bit.

“What? Oh, when did the sun go down?”

“About two hours ago I think but, I finished my sketches if you still want to see.”

“Of course I do.” Cas sat up so he was right next to Dean.

“Ok but you have to promise to not make fun of me, ok?”

“I promise.”

“Ok here you go, there’s two, this pages and the next one.” Cas took the book from Dean and his mouth fell open.

“You drew this?”

“Yeah, I know it’s not very good, sorry.”

“Dean, theses are beautiful, the way that the colors go together and the detail, it’s amazing.” dean was blushing.

“They’re not that good Cas.”

“Who ever gave you the idea that you were no good at this?”

“No one.”

“Dean tell me.”

“I’ve never actually show my art to anyone, because I thought it was bad, I guess I never thought I was good at anything except cars, that's why the plan was fix cars until I get the money to send Sammy to college and I’ll just fix cars for the rest of my life, so I never even thought that I could be good at something else.”

“Well if you wanted I’m sure you could sell some art for money for college.”

“I guess I never thought of that.” he took one of the images out of the book and handed it to Cas.

“Here, you keep it, I made it for you.”

“Thank you Dean, I love it.” Cas gave him a kiss on the check.

“Now let get inside. It’s late.”

“Ok, let’s go.” they walked back inside and up to their room where Cas took the picture and hung it on the wall.

“I’m going to sleep, I’m really tired.”

“Ok, goodnight Cas, I’ll be up for awhile.”

“Ok, goodnight Dean.” As Cas went to sleep Dean sat at the desk in the room and drew a few more picture before he heard the door down stair so he could go to sleep. He climbed into bed next to Cas and fell asleep.

Bobby got home really late so he went straight upstairs, check Sam and Gabriel's room, saw they were sleeping and went to check Cas and Dean.

He open the door and saw them sleeping but as he was about to close the door he saw the drawing on the wall and went in to see. He crept very slowly to not wake Dean. He looked at the drawing it was of Cas watering the garden outside with a beautiful sunset behind him. Bobby went over to the desk to see Dean’s sketchbook open so he looked at the recent ones, there was one of Cas sleeping on most likely Dean from what he could tell, it was cropped off at Dean’s shoulders. Another was of Sam and Gabe sitting on the couch with Sam’s arm on Gabe’s shoulder and they were laughing about something, there was such detail you could see the crinkles in Sam’s forehead that appeared when he laughed and Gabe even had a sucker in his mouth. Bobby was very impressed to see Dean’s signature in the corner of each one. “That kids got talent.” with that Bobby left and went to his room so go to sleep.

It was a Saturday morning so Bobby let the boys sleep in while he went to the garage and worked on a truck.

Sam was the first one to wake up so he got ready and went down stair to start breakfast, even tho Dean always cooked for him, he had learned a few things from watching him. Within the hour Sam had successfully made breakfast for four, knowing Bobby had already eaten.  _ How early did Bobby even get up? Oh well, I guess I should go wake up everyone before the food gets cold. Up the stairs again, yay. Why do we need stairs? Everything should be ground floor.  _ His thoughts were interrupted by a small sound coming from his room. He entered the room, looking everywhere looking to see what made the noise when it happened again and it came from Gabriel. He was still sleeping but he was talking.

“No, don’t leave, don’t leave me here, I don’t want to be alone, Sam no, don’t go.”  _ is he dreaming about me leaving him? What the hell, why would I do that? Should I wake him? Well there is breakfast so probably. _

“Hey Gabe, wake up, wake up Gabriel!” Gabe sat up very quickly and hugged Sam immediately.

“You're here, you're here, thank god.” he start to cry a little bit.

“Of course I’m here Gabriel, where would I be?”

“I don’t know I must have been dreaming,” he look down “I thought you had left me, alone, in some awful place.” 

“I will never leave you, now come on, I made breakfast, it’s probably getting cold.”

“Ok, I’m starving, it better be good.” on their way downstairs they woke Cas and Dean and told them breakfast was on the table to which they just groaned and Dean through a pillow at the door. 

“Well their grumpy this morning, let’s eat.”  the two boys ate their food and did the few dishes.

“Can we go outside, maybe take a walk?”

“Sure, I’ll leave a quick note, just in case sleepy one and two come down here and can’t find us.”

“Good idea.”

“Ok let’s go.”

They left the house and started walking through the rows and rows of cars.

“So Gabe, can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.”

“Why would you be scared that I would leave you?”

“Oh that well um,” he started climbing on a car “ Well I guess everyone important has already left me like my dad, Michael, Raphael, especially Lucifer, my sister, even Cas had started to ignore me, my mother had never really given a shit so I don’t count her. I mean like Lucifer used to be my favorite brother, he would help me with school work and bullies, he would make me snacks and would take me to the park, until one day he just left me, he left me with just my mother and Cas, Cas tried but he just wasn’t the same as Luci, that’s why I ran to hug him when I did. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t think just because they left you are going to leave me too.”

“It’s ok Gabe, I understand, it’s difficult to have someone stay when everyone else left.” Sam was walking on the ground next to where Gabe was climbing on cars.

“How could you know? You still have you brother and Bobby and your dad if you need him, who has left you?”

“Well, for starters my mother, she died and left me here, every friend I’ve had before you eventually left me, by the time we left most school all of the friends I had made slowly left, My first girlfriend, she uh.. Died. and I was left here again. That's how I know.”

“I’m so sorry Sam, I wasn’t thinking, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s ok Gabe, you’re still here, right?”

“Right, and you are still there for me. Can we make a promise to never leave each other, you know for a long time, if it’s like a small vacation or something is fine but nothing definite, ok?"

“Ok I promise.”

“I prom-” all of the sudden Gabriel slipped on a puddle in a indent of a car’s roof and fell off but, Sam caught him before he hit the ground.

“See this is why I’ll never leave you, you couldn’t survive without me.” Sam started to laugh, Gabe still in his arms.

“Um, Sam? You can put me down now.”

“But what if I don’t want to? Just kidding, of course.” Sam put him down still laughing. They started walking again, both on the ground.  _ Did that really just happen? Did Sam just catch me? What the fuck? It did feel nice to have him not put me down right away. Is this was Cas thought when Dean carried him up the stairs, did he think about the warmth coming from Dean like I’m thinking about Sams. He is so strong and so freaking tall, like Damn he’s tall, why am I thinking about this, obviously he’s straight he just said he had a girlfriend.  _

“Hey Gabe are you even listening to me.” Sam was snapping his fingers in front of Gabe’s face.  _ Damn, he’s cute even when he doesn’t pay attention. I wish I could still be holding him, I shouldn’t have put him down so soon. Is this what Dean thought when he carried Cas? Did he think about the feeling of Cas in his arms, like I’m thinking of Gabe? He is just so cute and so very short, it’s adorable, too bad he’s probably straight but we never have talked about it. _

“Did you say something Sam?” 

“Yeah, I think we need to talk about something.”

“And what is that?”

“I’ll just come right out and ask, Gabe are you straight?”

“Well that is a strange question, but I’m about as straight as your hair.”

“But my hair curl- oh I get it, so you’re not straight?”

“Nope, bi all the way.”

“Really? Wow, ok.”

“What about you moose? You straight?”

“Nope, I’m pan.”

“Seriously? You’re pansexual?”

“Yup. Came out a few years ago.”

“Wow, we are a pretty curvy family. Cas, full gay, Dean and I are bi, and you are pan, awesome.”

“Yeah we are pretty awesome, speaking of them, let’s go back and see if their up yet.”

“Ok let’s go.” as they started walking Sam grabbed Gabe’s hand, and Gabe held it. They walked the whole way holding hands.

When they got inside the food was gone but so was Cas and Dean.

“Maybe they went back to bed?”

“Maybe let’s go check.” they ran upstairs only to see that their brothers were not there.

“They must be out in the yard somewhere, let’s go find something to do.”

**“Ok.” Sam and Gabe were right Dean and Cas had eaten and went to walk around the yard for awhile. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! There is a little violence but nothing to serious.  
> I really appreciate the comments and kudos that I have been getting, it means so much to me that other people enjoy something that I make. Also, please don't be scared to comment what you honestly think, I won't be offended, as long as it is the truth. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I want to make this the best it can be for you!  
> If anyone wants to read ahead on this story, please comment and tell me, I would love a beta reader (I think that's what its called.)  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Cas and Dean were just walking around and talking when they found what Dean was looking for.

“Here it is.”

“What? This old car?”

“Exactly, it still has seats and all the windows except the windshield, It’s perfect.”

“Ok, whatever you say Dean.” they climbed in through the windshield, the car had a bench seat, like the Impala but not leather. Dean sat in the driver’s seat and Cas in the passenger.

“Why are we here Dean?”

“Because this car is very important to me, that's why, and I didn’t want to stay in the house all day.”

“Why is it so important?”

“Sam and I used to come here and sit for hours, just playing around, we’d pretend to travel the world, and I used to come here and draw by myself.”

“Wow, it sounds like you and Sam had pretty big imaginations.”

“Yup, we used too. I wonder? Hey Cas open the glove box please.”

“Sure.” Cas open the box and there were a pile of papers sitting in it.

“I knew they’d still be there.” Dean reached over and took the stack of papers. 

“These are some of the drawings I made when I was younger.” he gave them to Cas who looked through them.

“Who’s this.” he held up a drawing a beautiful woman with blonde hair.

“That was my mom, pretty right?”

“She was beautiful, I see where you got you’re good looks from now.”

“Thanks, she was the best, I remember once, I was in the kitchen with her and she had just made an apple pie, it smelled so good, and it tasted even better, that’s the only really memory I have left, except the night she died, I remember that clear as day.” Dean looked down at the drawing.

“May I ask what happened to her?”

“Oh yeah, she died in a fire, it started in Sam’s nursery, she was trapped or something, my dad grabbed Sam and went to hallway, He gave me Sammy and told me to run outside as fast as I could, after Sammy and I were out my Dad ran by grabbed us and then the house exploded, she died that night, and I think a piece of my dad did too. Ever since then he has just buried himself in work. I miss her a lot.”

“I’m so sorry Dean, that must have been horrible.”

“It was but I’ve learned to deal with it, besides ever since that night it’s been my responsibility to take care of Sammy so it kind of gave me something else to think about.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” they sat in silence, then Dean took out his sketchbook and started drawing again, Cas of course fell asleep against the window.

Dean had always drawn what was important to him or things he wanted to remember so he drew this, Cas sleeping in a car with the glove box still open and he drew in the stack of paper with the one of his mom on top so you could see it a little bit. He colored it expertly. Then he woke Cas.

“Come on Cas let’s get out of here.”

“Ok Dean.”

They went back to the house to find Sam and Gabe passed out on the couch.

“Why is everyone sleeping? It’s not even noon yet?”

“Because it’s fun Dean, you should try it someday.”

“Haha very funny.”

The rest of the day they did their chores had lunch, dinner and went to bed. The next day was the same except Dean help Bobby in the garage for a couple hours. Then it was the dreaded Monday for Dean, he was not excited to go back to school but everyone else was very excited.

“Come on Dean let’s go.”

“I’m coming Sammy cool it.”

They got to school and the principal showed them around the school and gave them their schedules.  _ There’s only two months left of school, how bad can it be right, well I guess it could go pretty bad, what if Cas and I don’t have any classes? What if Sam and Gabe get picked on? This could be terrible. _

It turns out that Cas and Dean had all but two classes which were the last two of the day, Dean could live with that. The last two hours Dean had art and an English class, Cas had English than a free period because he was so smart and had most of the essentials for graduation even though he’s a junior. They day went by wonderfully, until the last two hours, Cas was sitting in his English class ,early as he always was early to all classes, but a boy came up to him and started talking to him.

“So Castiel, that’s a weird name, I’m Bartholomew.”

“You have a pretty weird name yourself there Bartholomew.”

“Yeah, so are you some sort of nerd? I mean this English is for seniors and yet you are here and you’re a junior?”

“Yes, I am pretty smart, now if you don’t mind I have some work to do.”

“Oh by all means get back to work, you nerd.” he turned and walked away back to his seat on the other side of the room. Class began and everything was fine again.

Dean had art and was very excited about this, He got to class and the teacher told he the project was to draw something you love.

“Oh well that’s easy.” by the end of class Dean had drawn Sam, Gabe, Bobby, and Cas all eating pie at a table. It was colored and done so he turned it into the teacher for grading.

“Wow Dean this is amazing, and you made it in an hour, most of these kid have had this project for a week now and aren’t even close to done. Absolutely remarkable. The detail is just remarkable, you know we have an art sale coming up this week, to raise money for new supplies, do you think you could make some drawings for it, like of nature or things in school?”

“Thank you, and yes I could make some stuff for the art sale.”

“Wonderful, thank you Dean.”

“No problem.”

Dean was walking to English when he heard yelling over in the lockers

“You nerd, why did you have to make me look stupid?”

“Maybe you were already stupid?” Dean knew that the second voice belonged to Cas. 

“Fuck you nerd.” *slap* with that sound Dean took off running. When he got there some boy was hitting Cas, who at the moment was laying on the ground holding his stomach. 

“Hey, stop it.”

“Are you going to make me?” the kid hit Cas again. Cas let out a soft groan in pain.

“You fucking asked for it.” Dean threw himself at the boy who was about three inches short than Dean. The kid tried to fight back but he never landed a hit before he was laying on the floor with blood coming out of his most likely broken nose.

“Cas! Are you ok? Hey talk to me. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” he said as he spit a bit of blood out of his mouth

“You are not fine, you hadn’t even fully recovered from before.”

“You didn’t have to hurt the kid so bad Dean, you’re going to get in trouble for that.” 

“Like I care, I’ll proudly sit in detention with this loser if he has a couple cuts from me for doing this to you.”

“Yes, I know but then we have to wait for you after detention.”

“I’ll ask for lunch detention. Now let's get you to the nurse.”

“What about Bartholomew?”

“So that's his name, what about him?” 

“We can't leave him here.”

“And why not?”

“Well one, he has to go to the principals with us and two he needs to see the nurse too.”

“Ugh, I'm not carrying him, he has to walk.” Dean went over to Bartholomew and told him to get up, which he did but stumbled and Dean caught him by the shirt,

“If Cas didn't care so much about people I would have left you here and I definitely would not have caught you. Now can you both of you walk?”

“Yes Dean I can walk, what about you Bartholomew?”

“Um honestly, I don't think so, Dean hit me pretty hard in the leg.”

“Ugh, I didn't even hit you as hard as I could but fine, I'll help you, just note that I really don't want to.”

“Noted.”

“Thank you Dean. Now we can go.” The three of them walked to the nurse’s office.

“What happened here?” The nurse asked.

“Bartholomew here was beating up Castiel, so I intervened and I guess I hit Barth a little too hard.”

“I see, I'll have to call the principal in here to talk to you while I look at the three of you.”

“Ok and I'm fine miss, I didn't get hit.” 

“You got into a fight with Bartholomew and you didn't get hit?”

“I'm guessing Barth had been in some fights but yeah, he didn't land a single hit on me.” 

“Well ok, if you say so, I'll call the principal and we’ll get started.”

“Ok thank you.” She called and told the principal the situation then got to work looking at Cas first. When the principal got there he looked a little shock to see Dean leaning against the wall and Barth sitting on a bed waiting.

“So Bartholomew I see someone finally beat you, huh?”

“Yes sir, I didn't even land one hit on the kid before I was on the ground.”

“Impressive, so what caused this fight? If you could call it that?”

“Barth was beating up Castiel who was laying on the floor when I got there, and I told him to stop and in response he kicked Castiel again and he also had quite the ego, so I took him down a notch or two, no big deal but he said that I hit him a bit to hard in the leg, so we are here, after I practically carried Barth.”

“Ok, I will look over the security film to prove your story but before that, I do not like violence in my school so no more out of either of you and Dean I do not like the way you handled the situation but it was very kind of you to help Bartholomew here after what happened.”

“Honestly I wanted to leave him there but Castiel wouldn't let me and he was in no shape to help him so I did, I really didn't want to.”

“Well at least you did it anyway, how are you feeling Castiel?”

“Oh I'll be fine, thank you for asking.”

“It's the job, now I have work to do, no more violence or you'll get detention got it boys?” The principal sounded very annoyed and tired.

“Got it sir.”

The principal left and the nurse finishes up cleaning Castiel's face and only the face, he wouldn't let her see his chest, for obvious reasons. They left the office just in time for the announcement and the final bell of the day.

“How are we going to explain this to Sam and Gabe?”

“The truth I guess, or we could tell them you fell down the stairs.”

“Haha very funny Dean, the truth it is.”

“Ok, you stay here and wait for them, I’ll go get our bags, be back in a few.”

“Ok.” Dean walked off in the direction of their lockers. Cas stood leaning against the wall by the exit to the student parking lot waiting for the younger boys, when he heard a familiar voice next to him. Without even looking he said,

“What do you want Bartholomew?”

“Oh I’m just here to tell you that the next time I see you without your bodyguard man, you are going to wish you were dead.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Yes, I guess it is, what are you going to do about it?”

“Well, I could tell you that my ‘bodyguards’ brother is behind you and could beat the living shit out of you or I could just politely ask you to leave, so please leave.” Barth looked behind him only to be looking directly into Sam’s eyes, then turned and ran the other way.

“Hey, thanks Sam.”

“No problem, hey were you serious or bluffing that I could beat him up? You are right but you’ve never seen me fight.”

“Well with the way your brother can fight and your skills with a gun, I was pretty sure you could take him, but luckily he’s a wimp and ran.”

“True.”

“Oh and don’t tell Dean about this, he might kill him.”

“Is he the one who beat you up today?” Gabe spoke now.

“Yeah, but Dean helped me and almost broke the poor kids leg.”

“Wow, your boyfriend is scary, you know that.”

“He can be when he wants too, but he actually pretty sweet, right Sam.”

“Yup, he can beat the shit out of people and the next minute he will be carrying you home. He tries to act all tough and shit but he’s a real softy, if he likes you.”

“Really Sam, is that what you think about me?” Sam jumped and turned around.

“Holy shit, don’t do that, and yes that is what I think.”

“Whatever, let’s go home.”

“Finally, I ran out of candy like five minutes ago, I think I’m going to die.”

“Shut up Gabe, you’re not go to die if you don’t have candy for twenty minutes.”

“I might, you never know.”

“Oh but I do know, want to know how?”

“How?”

“I haven’t had a piece of candy in months, and I’m still living.”

“Wow, really? You’ve been months without a single candy?”

“Yup, now get in the car.”

“Fine.” they all climbed in the car and didn’t even have their seatbelts on when the car started moving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter 15 already. I hope you people are enjoying this story. I'm thinking about raping it up very soon with a different ending than what I have written already. If you want me to keep this story going and give it a longer ending I will but if not I will probably end it in a few weeks. Please comment and tell me what you think.   
> Enjoy! <3

When they got home they did their homework and chores. Dean made dinner then they all sat outside in the yard looking at the stars. After a few hours Bobby told them to get inside and go to bed.

The rest of the school year went by fast, Bartholomew never bothered Cas again, Dean made five hundred dollars for the school with his art and the art teacher was so happy he gave Dean one hundred dollars, while he was spouting that they could now get all new supplies for a couple years. 

Sam and Gabe both got straight A’s for the year and they also got invited to some movie marathons of movies like Harry Potter and Hobbit with some friends. 

It was now the last day of school, the boys were very excited because John would be picking them up in two days to go live somewhere for the summer. They were also a bit sad because they had made some new friend but promised they would try to come back next year. As they left the school Dean said that they weren’t going straight home and he had a surprise for them. Dean parked the Impala on the street in front of a park,

“Here we are.”

“A park? Really Dean?”

“No, there is something special here that I want to show you guys.”

“Really and what is it?”

“Just shut up and follow me Sam.”

“Fine.” they walk toward the side of the only building on the property. But before they rounded the corner Dean stopped them.

“Just so you know this is where I spent those hours after dropping you guys at home, I just finished it. Ok you can round the corner and see now.” the boys walked around only to stop dead in their tracks looking at the wall absolutely stunned. 

“Holy crap Dean, you did this by yourself?”

“Yup, it only took around four hours.”

“That's amazing Dean!”

“Thank you, I tried.”

They stayed there staring at the wall and at all the details for about half an hour. They were staring at a nine feet long and six feet tall painting with a beautiful sunset and four main figures in the middle but around a dozen on the edges. The four figures were paired and holding hands, one pair was about the same height, one had a trench coat and the other just a flannel, the other pair were very different heights, the shorter one had a piece of candy and the tall one had shoulder length hair. The detail was amazing but none of the figures had faces.

Cas gave Dean a hug and said,

“It’s beautiful Dean, is that one Charlie?” he was now pointing at a figure with red hair, pink plaid flannel over what looked like a Star Wars shirt.

“Well it’s kind of based on her, these are all people that have ever been important to me or just people I admire.”

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that these are Gabe and I.”

“Yup, you and Gabe, Cas and I, we are in the center because, you guys are the most important people to me.”

“Thanks Dean, wait is that the Impala’s shadow behind us?”

“Uh, yes? What? Don’t judge, my baby is also very important to me.”

“And the sun is a pie? Really?”

“Oh you noticed that, yes it is. I love pie. Speaking of pie, I still have the money from the art show, let’s go get pie!”

“Yay!” they raced back to the car and went to get some pie. After they went home and did their chores. The next day they packed most of their stuff, did their chores and went out to wander the in all the cars one last time, until next fall.

“I’m going to miss this a lot Dean.”

“Me too Cas, this will always be home to me, here with you and everybody else.”

“Yeah, this was my first time feeling like I had an actual home to feel safe in.”

“It has been an amazing two months.”

“It’s only been two months? It feels like we’ve been here for years, and my old home was forever ago.”

“Yeah but we’ll be back for our senior year next year and we will graduate together.”

“That’s true, what are we going to do after we graduate?”

“Well we can go anywhere we want, you can go to college, I’ll work in a garage, and Sam and Gabe can live with us until they get older, it could be perfect.”

“Sounds to me like you’ve thought about this before.”

“Yeah I’ve been waiting forever ever to graduate and turn eighteen so Sam and I could go live somewhere, so I just put you and Gabe into the plan I made years ago, I mean if you want to, you can do anything you want once you graduate and turn eighteen, you won’t need anyone to look after you anymore.”

“Dean, I think I’ll always need you to look after me, I’m always getting in trouble you know.” he winked and they both started laughing. “But seriously Dean, I’m not leaving you, so don’t worry, I’ll go where you go.”  

“Good, because I wouldn’t let you leave.”

“Good, why don’t you go to college Dean?”

“There’s no reason, I know what I need to know so why waste the money.”

“Well you might change your mind someday but for now that’s ok.”

“Yup, I know Sam wants to go to Stanford, and that’s not a cheap school, so I wouldn’t have to money for myself anyway.” 

“I want to go there too, to become a doctor.”

“Well, you will be a great doctor Cas.”

“Thanks Dean.”

“We should probably head back to the house, it’s getting late and we have to get up pretty early to leave,”

“Ok, I almost wish we could stay here, wondering forever.”

“Me too Cas, me too.” they headed back to the house and got ready for bed.

While Sam and Gabe were wondering around, Gabe was climbing on the cars again.

“Gabe would you get down before you fall again.”

“I’m not going to fall, I’m watching where I’m going this time.”

“But still, can you get down, I get really nervous with you up there.”

“Fine, I would never want to make you nervous, moose.”

“Also, you can quit calling me moose.”

“But it’s such a fitting name.”

“Whatever. Hey are you going to miss it here, I mean doesn’t kind of feel like home now?”

“I guess I’m going to miss it but as long as I’m with you I am home.”

“Wow that was very cheesy, even for you Gabe.”

“Yeah it was but it was also very true.”

“Yeah, it true, home is anywhere, as long as you are there.”

“We are so cheesy, I love it.” they both started laughing

“Well it’s getting late, we should head in.”

“Fine, I’m really tired, you should carry me moose.”

“Ugh fine come here.” Sam carried Gabriel all the way back to the house but made him climb the stairs.

It was the boy’s last night at Bobby’s for the summer so Cas and Dean agreed that they would go look at the stars outside one last time before going to sleep.

“The stars are so fascinating, aren’t they?”

“Sure Cas.” but Dean wasn’t looking at the stars, he was looking at the eyes of the boy who was laying in his arms. He loved this boy more than anything, and he was sure that he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

“Dean? Is there something wrong?”

“What? No. why do you ask?”

“Well you aren’t looking at the stars like usual.”

“Oh, that’s because I’m looking at the universe in your eyes, it’s beautiful.”

“Well I think the sky is probably a lot better than my eyes.”

“Never, not in a million year will I want to look at the sky instead of your eyes Cas.”

“If you say so, I’m really tired, we should go to bed.”

“Ok, but that means I after to stand up.”

“Oh come on Dean don’t be a baby, you can stand up.”

“Oh I don’t know about that, maybe we should just lay here for a bit longer.”

“Ok fine but only for a few minutes.”

“Ok promise.” after five minutes Cas had fallen asleep on Dean.

“So much for going to be in a few minute. Oh well.”  _ why does he have to be so damn cute when he sleeps? What am I thinking he always this damn cute. I hope I never have to tell him about my life. It could destroy this. It’s final, I’m not going to tell him unless something happens, I hope nothing happens to him because of this, I would die if anything happens to him or any of them. I will never let anything happen to any of them, I will keep them safe, no matter the cost, if I have to die for them I will, besides they are all smart, well I don’t know about Gabe, anyway they all have important lives ahead of them, I will always just be a mechanic, they are way more important, Cas will become a doctor, Sam will become a lawyer, I don’t know what Gabe will do but I’m sure it will have to do with candy. Well I should probably wake Cas so we can go sleep in our bed, the last time in that room. _

“Come on Cas, let’s go inside.”

“Uh? Oh ok.” they both got up and went straight to bed.

In the morning they got up, had breakfast and packed the rest of their stuff. John texted Dean to meet him a couple hours from where they are.

“Come on guys we have to get moving, we’re meeting Dad a couple hours from here.” they threw their stuff in the trunk, said their goodbyes to Bobby then left for the summer. 

“Are we there yet Dean?”

“Would you stop asking that, we left Bobby’s like half an hour ago.”

“Ugh, only half an hour, are you sure?”

“Yes Sammy, I’m sure we left a half hour ago.”

“Fine.” Dean rolled his eyes then looked in the rearview mirror only to see Sammy sitting there with his best bitch face and Gabe’s head on his shoulder.

“Did Gabe already fall asleep?”

“Yup and so did Cas.”

“Seriously what is up with these two, they can’t stay awake for an hour in a car.” 

“I know, I don’t understand it either, it’s like they haven't slept in years.”

“Ya, whatever, I should probably start paying attention to the road.”

“Yeah that would probably be a good thing.”

**“Shut up.” Sam pulled out his phone and started play a game and ignored Dean’s obnoxious music. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry, 10 days without an update. What am I doing with my life that would prevent me from posting? absolutely nothing! I'm sorry guys, I'll try to post more often! Anyway, this chapter leads to my longer chapter so you people get to deal with this a bit longer ;p but seriously, if you think that this is getting to long please tell me! I need to know!  
> All comments are welcome! Have a nice day/night people of the internet!

After a couple hours they finally arrived at the meeting place where John was already waiting.

“Come on guys wake up, Dad’s already here.”

They got out and walked over to John’s truck.

“Hey boys, how are you?” he said while giving them all hugs.

“We’re good, so where are we going this time?”

“You're not even going to ask how your old man is, wow, we are heading to a small town a few hours north.”

“Sorry, but Minnesota? Again?”

“Yup Minnesota, don’t worry it’s fine in the summer. There are a lot of lakes around the town you’re staying, so you can go swimming.”

“Ok, well let’s hit the road.”

“A bit impatient are we Dean?”

“Sorry, I just want to get there and settle in for the summer.”

“Ok, just follow me, if you get lost, just call.”

“Ok, see you in a few hours dad.”

They got back in the Impala, Sam and Gabe almost passed out immediately. So Dean and Cas could talk now.

“What was that about Dean, you aren’t usually that rude.”

“It’s nothing, just some days I can’t stand my father. He’s a great man but I’d rather not be around he for long, better to just get the information and leave before something happens.”

“I understand, but before what happens?”

“Oh just sometimes he’ll hear something that pisses him off and then he will start yelling, I’d rather you guys not hear that.”

“I see, so have you been swimming before?”

“Only a few time, but I guess that will be changing, have you?”

“Only once when I was younger, with my dad.”

“Oh, well do you know how to swim?”

“Not really, I know how to not drown for a few minutes, but other that no.”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to teach you.”

“Who taught you to swim?”

“Surprisingly my dad did one summer in California, Sam was pretty young so he didn’t learn very much but I reteach him when we go, He starts remembering pretty fast.” 

“Cool, I can’t wait, wake me up when we get there.”

“You’re going to sleep again?”

“Yup.” with in minutes Cas was asleep and the car would have been quiet but Dean’s favorite song came on so he turned it up and was singing. After the song was done he turned it down and realized that he was the only one still awake.  _ Great, I’m the only one awake, well I kind of have to be awake, I am driving, well I’m pretty much alone to my thoughts now, Great. I wonder what dad is thinking about? What am I kidding he's thinking about what he’s hunting next, that's all he thinks about, his brain is like 90% hunt, 8% living and 2% us. I love him but wow, he’s kind of an ass. I mean he leaves his kids at a random house or hotel for weeks without calling once, I wonder why Cas and Gabe haven’t asked what he does? I would but I unfortunately know what he does.  _  Dean’s thoughts got interrupted when his phone rang.

“Yeah dad?”

**Is everyone sleep yet?**

“Yup, why?”

**I needed to tell you something in private but I don’t think we could do that at the house, this hunt that I’m on, it could get very difficult so I may need your help, keep your phone with you in case I call.**

“Who will take care of the others if I’m gone?”

**Castiel is as old as you Dean, he can watch the boys for a couple days. Dean it may not happen but if it does you have to promise me that you will come, it could be life or death.**

“I will, I promise.”

**Good, I’ll talk to you soon son.**

“Bye dad.”

_ Wow, really? It must be bad if he might need me to help, I hope it doesn’t come to that, I don’t want to leave these three, if something happen while I’m gone, I don’t think I could forgive myself, or dad. If something happens to them, I’ll be alone, no annoying brothers boyfriend, no annoying little brother, no boyfriend. I can’t imagine life without them now. I don’t think I could do that.  _ He looked around at the boys in the car, all sleeping and all perfect.  _ I wish I could be as important as them, they will all become something amazing when they get older, what will I be? A small town mechanic, maybe I’ll sell some art on the side, I don’t know but at least they will be something, I just have to get them there. _

After a while John texted say that they were fifteen minutes out of the town.

“Wake up, we are fifteen minutes out. I want everyone awake so they can carry bags.”

“Ugh, do I have to wake up? I was having such a nice dream.”

“Yes Sammy, you can sleep tonight, in a bed.”

“I guess that is better than this car.”

“Is that an insult to my baby?”

“Oh no I would never, I just meant it's not comfortable to sleep in cars.” Sam sounded scared that he offended Baby by accident

“Calm down Sammy I know what you meant.”

“Good.” they all woke up and were talking about going to a lake tomorrow. Johns truck pulled up to a small house, it was white but had dark blue shutters.

“That is sure an interesting choice in color.”

“Yeah, we have to live in that bad colored house?”

“We can paint it if it really bugs you princess.” Dean said teasingly to Cas.

“Don’t call me that, let’s just go.”

They got out, grabbed their bags and followed John into the house.

“Two bedrooms and two bathrooms, small kitchen and dining room, living room has a TV and there's even a study with a computer for you.”

“Thanks dad, are you leaving right away?”

“Yeah, I’m going to head out, call if you need anything, take care of each other, be safe.”

“Bye dad, be careful.”

“Bye John.” and with that he jumped into his truck and was gone for who knows how long.

“So, what now?”

“I guess we get unpacked then maybe explore the town.”

“Ok cool, we’ll go find the bedrooms, we get first pick!”

“Ok go head, Cas and I are going to check out the kitchen.”

“Ok.” Sam and Gabriel ran down the hall looking for the bedrooms. While Dean and Cas made their way to the small but nice kitchen.

“Well it’s not as good as the one at your dad’s but it is still pretty nice, don’t you think?”

“Yeah it’s great, we have to go get groceries soon, so we don’t starve.”

“Yeah, we’ll do that while exploring. Did you see that?”

“What?” they were now looking thru the window to the back yard.

“I could have sworn that I saw someone run by and pretty fast.”

“Well, let’s go out back and see.” they went out the back door and saw a small dog run in front of them and not a second later a girl about their age chasing after the dog.

“Buddy get back here!” the girl yelled.

“Should we help her?”

“You know I think she has it.” as the girl sped up and caught the dog.

“Holy shit, she’s fast”

“Yeah, do you think she lives around here?”

“It looks like next door.” they watched as the girl carried the dog into the house next door.

“Well then, looks like we have some interesting neighbors.”

“Yeah, let’s go check the rest of the house.”

“Good idea, we should unpack into our new room.” they went back inside and found their room, it was a decent size , had two windows and a queen sized bed in the middle, also two dressers. They started unpacking but got interrupted when the doorbell rang.

“You expecting anyone?”

“Nope.” they walked to the front door and looked out the window only to see the girl from earlier at their door holding something.

“Should we answer?”

“It would be rude not to.” Dean open the door.

“Hello, I’m Leia, I live next door, I wanted to bring you a moving in gift thing, you know, well, my dad makes the best pie so he made one for you, I hope you like apple pie, shit I’m rabbling again sorry.”

“No problem and I love pie, do you want to come in? We could eat the pie so you can take the pie plate back.”

“Oh sure, I’d love to but I don’t even know you, should I really come in to a strangers home?”

“Oh right, I’m Dean and this is Castiel, my brother Sam and his brother Gabriel are in another room. There now we are not strangers but acquaintances. ”

“Um, well ok, cool, let’s eat some pie!” they all walked into the kitchen.

“Hey Dean, who was at the door?” Sam asked with his face already in a book.

“Well you’d know if you looked up once and awhile.”

“Oh shit sorry, I’m Sam, you are?”

“It’s ok, I’m Leia, I live next door.”

“Cool, may I ask why you are here?”

“I brought a pie and your brother offered to share so I could take the plate home.”

“Oh cool. Gabe! There's pie! Get in here!” Sam yell to Gabe who was in the other room. Gabe soon came sprinting into the room.

“What kind? Oh a visitor, hello I’m Gabriel.”

“Apple. Nice to meet you, I’m Leia, I live next door.”

“Oh cool. Can we eat? I’m starving.”

“Sure Gabe, I’ll cut the pie, Cas get some plates, Sammy get silverware, Leia you can sit at the table if you want.” but she didn’t respond and started laughing.

“What's so funny?”

“Oh sorry it’s really not that funny, just you shorten everyone’s name but give Sam a longer name? Sorry it’s not that funny.”

“No, I guess that is a little funny.”

“Good, I thought I was going crazy, just kidding I already am. Oops, sorry again, when I’m nervous I tend to ramble a bit.”

“It’s cool, you don’t have to be nervous, we’re pretty nerdy too.” Cas said pointing to her shirt. She was wearing a Marvel shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes. Her hair was short, not even to her shoulders, it was brown except the purple highlights.

“Thank god, I was hoping you’d be nerds, I don’t really like normal people, too boring, you known?”

“Yup, I know, you remind me so much of my old friend, except she’s a lesbian.”

“Well than I’m pretty close, I’m bisexual.”

“Me too!” Dean and Gabe said at the same time.

“We are all something, I’m gay, Dean and Gabe are bi and Sammy is pan.”

“Cool! That's not too common around here.”

“Well pie is severed, let's see how good your dad’s pie really is.”

They all dug in and the whole pie was gone in what seemed like minutes.

“That was so good! Tell your dad he can make me a pie anytime he wants to!”

“I will, I’m sure he’ll be happy to make a few more.”

“Great, so Leia, what grade are you?”

“Oh, I’ll be a senior next fall, mostly college classes though, I’m practically done with high school.”

“That's cool, you might be as smart as Cas. What are you planning on doing after high school?”

“Well, I’m hope I get into Stanford, but I don’t exactly know what for yet though.”

“I’m planning on going there too. We are both going to be seniors as well.”

“Cool, are you going to be here for the school year?”

“It kind of depends on if we like it here. Then maybe we will stay or maybe we’ll move again.”

“Well if you need a tour guide, I’ve lived here all my life and I would be happy to show you around.”

“We might just take you up on that.”

“Good, I’m usually around, except in the mornings I work at the local bookstore, why don’t you guys stop in tomorrow at noon and I’ll show you around town?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Well I should probably get home, my parents are probably already worried.”

“Ok, thank you for the pie, it was nice meeting you Leia.”

“You’re welcome, it was nice meeting to guys too, see you tomorrow.” then she left but Dean watched out the window and saw that she jumped the flower box out front and ran home.  _ She must love to run, and she’s pretty fast, I bet I’m faster. _

“Dean, she forgot the pie plate.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already 2017! where has time gone? I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. Christmas break was really busy and now the second quarter of school is ending soon, so I have a lot of homework. I also have an afterschool activity, 2 hours after school every night. It doesn't give me much time to post new chapters. Anyway, its not like you internet people care about my life, so Enjoy the chapter! I'll try to post again soon.  
> Comment if you have any suggestions of where this fic should go, I'm a little stuck. :(

“Shit, I’ll run it over to her , now so we don’t forget.” he grabbed the plate and ran out of the house, going the same thing she did and jumped the flower box. He knocked on the door and immediately a dog started barking. Then a woman probably in her yearly forties opened the door.

“Hello, can I help you?”

“Oh um, Leia forgot this, I’m Dean your new neighbor.”

“Oh, she’s very forgetful, thank you, and nice to meet you Dean, I’m Alice, My husband is in the other room, Mike! Come here our neighbor brought your pie plate!” then a man also probably in his forties came out onto the porch they were standing on.

“Hello, I’m Mike, did you like the pie?”

“It was amazing sir.”

“Thank you, oh also, that’s a very nice car you have there.”

“Thank you, it’s a 67’ Impala, I’ve fixed her more time than I can count but she is still very nice.”

“You fix her yourself?”

“Yup, I learned a while ago, I’ve worked at some car shops before.”

“That’s amazing, say would you mind helping me with an old pickup I have in the back garage, I’ll pay you.”

“Honey! The boy just moved in, he probably doesn’t have the time.”

“Actually I would love to help and the money couldn’t hurt.”

“Good, come on over whenever you like and we’ll start working.”

“Great, you two have a nice evening.”

“You too Dean.” Dean ran back to his house and the couple went back inside their home.

“You were gone awhile for just returning a plate.”

“I got offered a job helping fix an old pickup with the man next door.”

“Great, he’s going to pay you?”

“Yup, it’s been a long day. I think I'm ready for bed.” 

“Me too, let’s go to bed, goodnight guys, don’t stay up to long, we’re meeting Leia at noon.”

“We know, we won’t be up that late, night.” Cas and Dean went off to bed and an hour later Sam and Gabe did the same.

Cas got up at nine forty and when he did he looked out the window only to see Leia riding an old blue bike with a white basket sing away to music that was coming from her phone, from what he could hear she was pretty good. He went to the kitchen and remember that they didn’t have much food, there were four eggs, milk,bread and jelly.  _ Well four eggs are not going to be enough for four boys, the neighbors seemed nice, I could go ask if they have some.  _ So Cas walked over to the house next door and knocked on the door, a guy probably in his early twenties open the door.

“Can I help you?”

“Um, I’m Castiel, your new neighbor, I was wondering of you have a few eggs, we haven’t gone shopping yet.”

“Oh, um sure, come on in I’ll grab some, I’m Seth by the way.” Cas entered the house as Seth walked to the kitchen and came back with a full carton of eggs.

“Oh I only need a few.”

“It’s fine, we have too many as it is, my aunt has chickens and is always giving us a lot of them, well have a nice breakfast Castiel.”

“Thank you, have a good day.”

“No problem, bye.” As Cas walked home he wondered why Leia’s parents had chosen such odd names for their children, even though he himself had an unusual name. Cas got into the kitchen and had started breakfast when Sam walked into the room.

“Morning Sam.”

“Morning Cas, how are you?”

“I’m good, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Good, I’m starving.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I got more eggs.”   
“You went to the store?”

“No, I asked the neighbors and they gave me a whole carton.”

“That’s cool.” Cas look over his shoulder at Sam and saw that he had his nose in a book already this morning. When the food was ready Cas yell to the two boys ,who were still sleeping, to come get breakfast. Minutes later Gabe and Dean walked into the room and sat down at the table.

“Morning guys.”

“Morning.” they both grumbled.

“You two really need to shower today, you stink.”

“Thanks Cas. I’m going to after I eat.”

“Same here.”

“Good, and remember we have to be at the bookstore at noon.”

“We know.”

“Ok.” they sat in silence and when done the Gabe and Dean went to shower while Cas and Sam washed the dishes. After the dishes were done and showers were taken it was already eleven.

“Well we have an hour until we are going to meet Leia, what are we going to do?”

“Gabe and I are going to go use the computer.”

“Ok, well Dean? What are we going to do?”

“Well, we could watch TV or take a walk. I know we can go explore the woods at the park down the street!”

“Sure, that sounds like fun. Guys we are going for a walk, we have our phones if you need us!”

“Ok bye!” they walked down the street and enter the park, it had playground stuff , basketball court and a building on one side then a field and a forest on the other side. They found the trail that lead into the woods.

“Well this looks like fun.” Cas said with a little bit of worry.

“Are you scared of the woods?”

“What? No! Ok maybe a little.”

“It’s ok, I’ll go first, come on.” they walk onto the path, the path was big enough for both to walk side by side but it soon narrowed and they had to walk single file but were still holding hands. They passed a small pond, it looked like a good fishing spot but not for swimming, as they walked they couldn’t hear any traffic from the road, just the sounds of birds and other animals.

“Dean it’s almost eleven forty we should head back.”

“Fine but we are definitely coming back here.”

“Sure, you and Sam can go explore, I’d rather not.”

“Fine, Sammy would love this.”

They headed back out of the woods and back to the house. When they got there Sam and Gabe were waiting in the living room.

“So are we going to go?”

“Yup, I just have to grab the keys and money and we’ll go.”

Dean grabbed his stuff and they all piled into the car.

“Dean do you know where the store is?”

“Yeah she told me before she left, it’s on main street, can’t miss it.”

“Ok good.” they parked in a lot behind the buildings on main street. They walked on main street and found the bookstore right away, it was small but looked pretty good. They went in and found Leia sitting at the front counter. She didn’t even notice who they were and just said,

“Welcome to the bookstore, if you need any help I’ll be here.”

“Yeah, someone said that they would show us around the town.”

“Oh, gosh I didn’t notice it was you guys. I’ll close up and we can go.”

“Do you own this?”

“Kinda, I’ve worked here for a while and the owner moved always so she left me here to work even though she still technically owns it, but I run everything and I even get to hire people, the last person just quit, so I have to put the sign back up, there everything is closed up, we can go.”

“Cool, where to first?”

“Well, in this building there are three stores, mine, the printing store and a hairdresser, so I don’t think there's anything here to show you. We can walk down the street and stop in any interesting store , I have to be back here before three though.”

“Ok, so which way first?”

“Left.” as they walked Leia named off the stores they passed and said what was inside, there was a restaurant, a couple empty buildings, an insurance company, then they stop at a craft store.

“This is one of my favorite places, I love to do crafts and other thing, we don’t have to go in if you don’t want to.”

“No it looks cool. Let’s go.” they went in and saw that there were a lot of isles on one side and a bunch of cloth and yarn on the other. Leia lead them around showing them her favorite stuff, then they left again. Next door was a hardware store so of course Dean wanted to go in.

“We can go in but just to warn you a really crazy person owns it and I don’t know if he is working today.”

“That's fine with me.” Dean walk straight in and right to the tool section. Everyone else was just looking around. Dean finally found something.

“It’s the one wrench that I need for the car that I don’t have.”

“Ok then, go buy it and let’s go, we’ll wait here.” Dean walked to the back of the store where the Cash register was, no one was there so he rang the small bell, a man walked in but was looking at something so Dean couldn’t see the man's face.

“Hello sir.”

“Hello, I’ll be right with you.”

“That’s fine.” after a minute the man put the paper down.

“Dean?”

“What? Oh hello Mike.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh I’m buying a wrench for the car.”

“Oh ok.”

“Your daughter is showing us around town today, she’s really nice.”

“Yeah, she is but she is quite hyper most of the time.”

“That’s ok with us, we are pretty laid back so a bit of hyper in the group is good.”

“That’s good, she doesn’t have many friends, only three I think, but they don’t hang out much in the summer, it’s nice to see she’s found something to do other than work. Well here’s your wrench have a nice day.”

“Thank you, you too.” He walked back to the group.

“That was your dad Leia.”

“Shit, he was working today.”

“Wait is he the crazy person who owns this?”

“Yup that's him. Well let’s get going, there’s more stuff to show you.”

“Ok let’s go.” they followed Leia to the park that was across the street, they sat down and she told them what was all on the other side of main street and there was nothing worth checking out today.

“If you’re all up for the walk we can go and I’ll show you where the big stores are, oh also my favorite thing in this town, other than the bookstore.”

“Well I have my car, we can take that, it would be faster.”

“Oh sure, if you want to.”

“Sure I’ll go get it, wait as long as you don’t mind sitting in the middle of the front seat, since you are smaller than Cas.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

“Good I’ll go get Baby and be right back.” Dean ran off toward the car.

“Did he just say ‘Baby’?”

“Yes he did, he loves his car. So you said that you are hiring at the bookstore?”

“Yup, are you interested?”

“Actually yeah, I’m saving up for college.”

“Oh I see, sure, you can start Monday if you want, or earlier it doesn’t matter.”

“Could I start tomorrow? If that's ok.”

“Definitely, but I have to warn you, some of the people that come in are pretty nerdy, like more nerdy than me.”

“Wow, well I think I can handle that.”

“Good, the store opens at ten, you can show up anywhere in between ten and five.”

“Cool, thanks.”

“No thank you, now I don’t have to go through the process of finding someone to work.” then Dean showed up in the Impala.

“Come on guys hop in.” they climbed in and Leia showed Dean where to turn, as they drove she pointed out what everything was, there where some gas stations, a car parts store, an ice cream place that Leia said was the best ice cream in the world, then a grocery store and a Wal-Mart. They went back to the ice cream place and had lunch but for Leia asked,

“Anything else you want to know before we go to my favorite place?”

“Yeah, why are there so many fast food places, we pass like every one in existence.”

“That is a good question, I’ve been asking that for years and still haven’t gotten an answer sorry Sam.”

“It’s cool.”

“Ok well let’s go. Go back to the highway and I’ll tell you when to turn.”

**“Ok.” they turned around and went back the highway, a couple minutes later she told Dean to turn onto a dirt road. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry about my posting schedule, School is very stressful right now. when school settles down I will try to post more often. I will post when I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> Like and Comment to show that you like this story and want it to continue. :) <3

There was a sign that had a guy on a tractor.

“Is this a farm?” 

“Kind of, it’s a tree farm but it had about a mile worth of trails to walk on for the public, a family friend owns it.”

“Cool, where do I park?”

“Oh any where’s fine.” when they got out of the car they got ambushed by a huge fluffy dog.

“Hey Lassie.” Leia knelt down and started petting the dog, “Guys this is Lassie, Lassie these are my new neighbors.” Lassie went and sniffed each boy then ran off after a squirrel. They group followed Leia down the trail and asking her questions about the place, and she answered each one instantly until Sam asked,

“Why is this your favorite place? I mean I love it but I want to know.” Leia stopped.

“I’m not exactly sure, well I’ve been coming out here since I was a baby, I come here all the time, the dogs will walk the trails with me and I can stay here as long as I want, with no one to tell me what to do or how to act, I guess it’s like my home away from home and also it’s just so peaceful.”

“That makes sense.”

“It does? I always thought I was crazy.”

“Why would that make you crazy?”

“Because everyone said it did.”

“Well they know nothing, it doesn’t make you crazy.”

“Thanks Sam.”

“No problem.” they walked for a while then the trail split in two, Sam, Gabe and Cas wanted to take one and Dean wanted to take the other.

“Well, that one curves back to the car, this one goes a bit farther, you three can go that way and Dean and I will go the longer way. Ok?”

“Ok, we’ll meet you back at the car, be safe.”

“You too.” they split up.

“So Leia, I was talking to your dad, he said you don’t have a lot of friends, is that true?”

“Oh, well I guess so, not that many people understand me, you know the whole nerd and bi thing kind of pushes people away.”

“Oh I see, I can understand that, before I met Cas and Gabe I didn’t have any friends that accepted me, usually I didn’t come out in school so I’d have a chance in finding a friend.”

“Oh, sorry, do you move around a lot?”

“Yeah, we move every couple months.”

“I couldn’t imagine that, I’ve never moved before, I’ve been stuck here at the same stupid school with the same stupid classmates.”

“So you don’t like school I see.”

“Not at all, I love learning but the people in school are horrible, that’s why I try so hard to get good grades, so I can get college classes in high school and also I can get scholarships for college, then I can finally leave this small town and my family.”

“Yeah when I turn eighteen and graduate high school I’m taking the others to live somewhere away from family, I love my family but I don’t want to be part of the family business and I’m not letting them get into it either.”

“Yeah when I get older my family thinks I’m going to be just like them and do the job that they do, but I don’t want to, that's why when I’m eighteen I’m leaving for college, no one in my family knows.”

“It’s difficult isn’t it.”

“Yup.” they walked in silence for a while until they heard a scream and took off running in that direction. When they found who screamed they were shocked to see a bear in front of the three other boys, Leia could tell it was about it attack. Before Dean could even register the bear, Leia was running in front of the boys, he was about to grab his gun that he had decided to carry with him when he look up Leia already had a gun drawn and aimed at the bear who had started running toward them.*Bam* She shot it. The bear went down immediately, Dean was stunned but when he saw Leia’s face it was stone cold like his was when he had a gun out, but she turned around and looked normal.

“Everyone ok?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Good, now what did you do?” she looked and sounded very stern.

“Um, uh, we were just walking when a cub walked in front of us then walked off, a minute later and that bear was in front of us and looked really mad.”

“She probably thought you took her cub, who screamed?”

“That was Gabe.” 

“Wow, you scream like a girl, but good, if you hadn’t I wouldn’t have found you in time, now let’s get to the house, I have to tell the owner.”

“Ok.” they all followed her back to the house where she told them to wait outside while she went and talked to the owner, after fifteen minutes she came back.

“He said he would take care of it and explain to the DNR why there’s a dead bear on his property.”

“Was he mad?”

“Not at all he was just glad that you all were ok, now I have to get back to the store, can you give me a ride?”

“Good, and sure let’s go.” they got back into the car and drove back to the store.

“Thanks for the ride, I’ll see you guys later, bye.” Leia walked back to her store.

“Well she sure is interesting isn’t she.”

“You could say that again. I didn’t even notice that she had a gun with her.”

“Me either, and the way she was just right there and shot it without a second thought, it’s kind of amazing.”

“Yeah, I think there’s more to her.”

“Well we’ve only known her for like two days so we have all summer to figure it out. Oh also I got a job at her store, I start tomorrow.”

“Oh, cool, I was going to start helping her dad tomorrow, I guess Sam and Gabe will have to be home alone for a while.”

“I guess so.”

They went to the grocery store then they went home and hung out there for the rest of the day. The next day Cas was awake at nine so he could walk to work and maybe be on time, even though Leia said to show up anytime he wanted to be there to help open. He made himself breakfast then set off for work but was stopped by Leia who was on her bike.

“Hey, are you walking to work?”

“Yup, I don’t have a car or a bike so I get to walk.”

“My brother never uses his bike anymore, I’m sure you can uses it, I insist.”

“Oh well, ok as long as he doesn’t mind.”

“It’s fine come on.” they went back to Leia’s garage and Cas hopped on the bike. They rode together the way there, Leia showing Cas the best by to get there and where to park the bike. They opened up the store and Leia had Cas clean and organize some books in the back.

“Well I think that's all you need, if you have any questions I’ll be either at the counter or down stairs, if anyone comes in I’ll be up here in a minute.”

“Ok thanks.”

“Yup, have fun.”

“I will.” Cas sat cleaning and organizing books for a couple hours and listened to Leia, she was softly sings parts of random songs, probably not even noticing she was doing it, she was very startled when Cas complimented her on it,

“You know, you’re really good.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your singing, you’re really good.” she turned bright red.

“Oh uh thanks, I didn’t realize I was.”

“Are you in choir at school?”

“No, I don’t singing in front of people, unless it’s by accident, like here.”

“Well you should, you can keep singing if you want, I don’t judge.”

“Well that’s good but I don’t think so.” then they went back to work and minutes later she was softly singing again. Cas didn’t say anything because he like the songs she was singing. At noon Leia told him to take a lunch break.

“I would but I forgot a lunch and I don’t have any money.”

“Well then, here take this, consider it a first day of work gift.” she handed him a twenty dollar bill from the register.

“Are you sure you can do that?”

“Dude it’s practically my store, I can do anything I want, now go get something to eat.”

“Thank you, I’ll be back soon.” he went to the small pizza place around the corner and had a small pizza. When he got back he tried to give Leia the change but she refused.

“You keep it, use the rest tomorrow or something, it’s cool.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Castiel I’m sure.”

“Thank you, I’ll get back to work.”

“Yup.” he worked until three when Leia said that he could go home and she would be working late.

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yup, oh and you can keep the bike, I call my brother, he said it was fine.”

“Ok, thank you again Leia.”

“No problem, have a good night.”

“You too.” he rode home think why she was being so nice, was it in her nature or did she like him, as a friend of course. He didn’t know and he didn’t overly care, he got a nice lunch and a bike to ride to work.

At ten thirty Dean finally woke up. He changed and then found Sam and Gabe in the study on the computer, they had already eaten so Dean had a bowl of cereal before going next door to see if Mike. he decided that he should probably learn their last name. He went over and knocked on the door, a guy in his twenties opened the door, _ probably Leia’s older brother, _

“Can I help you?”

“Uh yeah, is Mike here?”

“Yeah just a minute. Dad! Some kid is here asking for you!”

“Ok! I’ll be right there!” then Mike showed up in the door.

“Oh hello Dean, did you want to start working?”

“Yes sir.”

“Ok well you walk around back and I’ll meet you there.”

“Yes sir.” Dean walked around the house to where Mike was waiting, they entered the garage that took up most of the backyard. It was really messy but right away Dean saw the old truck the Mike had been talking about, it looked like a 55’ pickup.

“That is going to be a beautiful truck sir.”

“That she is, I’m fixing it for my daughter, I think she will appreciate it, but it’s a surprise for her eighteenth birthday so I only have a year to fix it come August. So I really need the help.”

“No problem, it looks like a fun challenge.”

“It sure is, let’s get working.” they worked and at noon Alice brought them both sandwiches and drinks for lunch, after they ate they continued working until three when Mike had to go to the hardware store. Dean went home and five minutes Cas was home as well.

“So Cas how was work?”

“It was good, Leia lent me a bike and paid for my lunch today, she’s really nice, also she has an amazing singing voice.”

“Cool, cool, and that makes sense, her mother used to be a professional singer.”

“Wow, wait how do you know that?”

“I was helping her dad today in his garage and he was tell me about his family as we worked on the truck.”

“That's cool.”

“Yup, so what do we do now?”

“I don’t know but we should probably get Gabe and Sam out of the house at least once today.”

“Yeah maybe they’ll want to go down to the park.”

“Yeah that could be fun.”

They went and got Sam and Gabe who said yes to the park, then they walked down to the park.

“So what now, we could run around, climb on the playground, or go into the woods?”

“Are you serious? Of course we are going into the woods, it looks like fun.”

“Ok, fine, Cas are you going to stay here or come in?”

“Well I guess I’ll come.” 

“Good.” they walked around the woods for two hours before they got tired and went home. They all smelled really bad so they all took showers before dinner. After they ate they all watched a movie together and after went to bed.

The next couple days were the same, the older boys would go to work then when they got home they all would go out for a while then watch a movie and go to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, I'm sorry to those of you that really like this story, I have been really busy and honestly pretty depressed and have not had the motivation to write or post anything in a long time. Again I'll try to post more but it really depends on how busy i am and if I'm in the mood for it.  
> For the new people to the story please like and comment, if you have an idea of where the story should go or just constructive criticism anything is welcome!

It was finally the weekend the store was closed and Mike told Dean that he was busy all weekend and wouldn’t have time to work. So naturally they wanted to go swimming.

“When are we leaving Dean?”

“In a half hour. Do you guys think Leia might want to come? If it’s ok.”

“Yeah sure.” they all agreed.

“Ok well I’ll go ask, you guys get everything together.” Dean ran over to Leia’s home and knocked on the door. Leia answered.

“Hey Dean, what’s up?”

“We were wondering if you wanted to come with us to the lake?”

“Oh well, sure, I’ll get my stuff and be right over.”

“Ok good, we are leaving in a half hour.”

“Ok, thanks.” she went back inside and Dean went home to get his stuff together. In fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door. Sam answered and seeing that is was Leia, he let her in immediately.

“Wow you pack light, for a girl.”

“Is that a complement?”

“I think so? Everyone is about ready, just a few more minutes, you can sit and wait if you want.”

“Thank you Sam.” he ran off leaving Leia by herself, _ these are really nice guys, and either they feel sorry for me or they like me, I mean I’m going to the lake with them, I hope I don’t say anything stupid. Gosh I probably will, why did I say I would go, I should have said no and just stayed in my room all day like I was planning, well maybe this will be good for me, I can tan a bit more. _ She pulled up her sleeve to see that her tan from track was still there so she wouldn’t be that white at the beach. Then the four boys came back into the room, interrupting her thoughts

“Let’s go, it will take about a half hour to get there.” they climbed into the car with Leia in the middle seat again since she was the smallest but not by much, she was about the same height as Sam who was five eight, Gabe was shorter than her but they decided to let Sam and Gabe sit together in the back. After a half hour of listening to nonstop rock everyone but Dean was happy to get out of the car as fast as possible. They put a blanket down on the beach, then Cas, Sam and Gabe through their shirts off and ran to the water. Dean was still in jeans so he had to change and to Dean’s surprise so did Leia, who had her swimsuit in her backpack. After a few minutes they both had changed and were walking to the beach, Dean had put on swim shorts but still had his T-shirt on, Leia was in a T-shirt and basketball shorts but had her suit underneath. When they got back to the blanket Dean took off his shirt and ran to the water. Leia waited until he was in the water to remove her shorts and shirt. When she got to the water the boys all stopped and looked at her.

“What? Do I look that bad?”

“What! No not at all.” this was Cas, the other boys were shocked out of their minds. Leia hadn’t told them that she was in track and she throws shot put and was very muscular. She had no fat at all, she was as people say ‘ripped as hell.’

“Holy shit Leia, how much do you work out?”

“Oh every night for at least an hour, I have to stay in shape for track, I do sprints and I throw shot put and discus.”

“Holy shit.”

“Could you guys stop staring and start swimming again besides if you want to see someone with muscle look at yourselves I mean you are all practically ripped.” she ran and dove into the water leaving them staring at each other with a  ‘what the hell just happened’ look on their faces. When they snapped out of it she was already in the middle of the lake swimming.

“What the fuck? Well let’s actually swim, that is why we are here.”

“True.” Sam and Gabe went off, Sam teaching Gabe the basics of swimming and Dean showing Cas as well. After a half hour the two were good enough to swim to the middle and meet Leia who was now floating on her back watching the sky. When they reached her, she didn’t notice them swim up so they splashed her.

“What the fuck! Oh hey, I see you finally made it out here.” they were all treading water and talking.

“Yeah well we had to teach Cas and Gabe to swim.”

“Cool, but at least you are still smart enough to wear life jackets you two.”

“Ya I’d rather not drown no matter how stupid I look. How long have you been swimming?”

“Well I grow up in Minnesota so almost forever, my mom taught me when I was five, and I’ve been getting better since.”

“Cool, so who’s ready to eat? I’m starving.”

“You are always hungry Gabe, but sure let’s head to shore and eat.”

“Yay!” they got to the beach, sat on the blanket and ate their sandwiches. After, they finished the guys went back to swim but Leia and Sam, who wanted to stay on the beach for a while. 

“So Leia, what does your family do?”

“What?” she said with a slight hesitation.

“I mean like what do you do for fun?”

“Oh, we don’t do much normal family stuff. My dad makes us go out to the farm he grew up on but we hate it there, he’s makes my brother go hunting with him, even though I would love to, my mother on the other hand is almost never home, she works a lot and sometimes travels with a vocal group. So we don’t do ‘family’ very well, except my brother and I, we will hang out and do nerd stuff sometimes, when he’s not working. I kind of fend for myself.”

“Wow, I couldn’t imagine a life where Dean didn’t do almost everything for me, he cooks and cleans, he’s like a mom and dad combined, it’s amazing, but I’m sorry your dad doesn’t take you hunting, I think you would be amazing.”

“Thanks, yeah I wish I could hunt but no, ‘A lady never hunts, you should be glad I let you shoot a gun.’  that is what he always says. It’s awful.”

“Well, if we going this year, you can come with us, I’m sure Dean would let you, and with Cas and Gabe we could use someone else who knows how to use a gun.”

“Thanks Sam. I would love too, but my dad would never let me.”

“Than tell him we are going camping instead, we kind of will be, we go for like three days.”

“That actually sounds like fun, I would love to go with you guys, if you go.”

“Great! It will be a lot of fun, oh and can you bring a couple books? Please?”

“Of course, and if you want, you can come over and pick out a couple books whenever you want.”

“Great! Thank you so much.” Sam smiled and laid back on the blanket and just smiled probably thinking about all the books he could read.

Leia was very excited with just the thought of going hunting, even if it was just regular hunting, it would still be fun.

The other boys came back from the water about an hour later. They all look really tired.

“So are you boys ready to go now? It is almost three o’clock.”

“Wow, really? Well I guess we can go, I’m going to have to ask that everyone is dry before getting into the Impala.” they all sighed and started packing up their stuff. After everything was pack and they were standing next to the Impala. Dean inspected everyone to make sure that they were dry before they jumped into the car and headed home. The car ride home was almost as fun as the beach, they all sang along to the radio, until AC/DC Thunderstruck came on the radio, Leia was suddenly quiet and was was just looking out the window with an almost crying but yet stern and far away look on her face. Immediately everyone noticed, Dean turned off the radio to speak.

“Hey, everything ok?” he nudged her arm sending her back into reality.

“What?”

“Are you ok? You got really quiet.” she looked around to see all eyes looking at her with concern.  _ Wow these guys barely know me and yet they are all concerned. _

“Leia?”

“Sorry, just the song reminded me of stuff, it’s a long story that you don’t want to hear.”

“Oh no, you are not getting out of this one, even though we haven’t known you long, we do care about you. Now spill it.” She looked shocked, no one had ever said that they cared about her or even wanted to hear this story.

“Fine,” she let out a big sigh,” that song was my..” she had a hard time with the next couple words.”My ex.. ex- boyfriends favorite song, he would always play it on his guitar, I loved listening to him play it but now whenever I hear it, I just don’t feel right.”

“What happened? Break up or something?” this was Sam finally speaking up.

“Or something, we were out one night, we were talking about something stupid and got into a fight over nothing, he got really mad and smacked me, called me a whore and told me we were done, he stormed off and left me miles away from home. Now I know what you’re thinking ‘he an ass’ and ‘he didn’t deserve me anyway’ and yet I now years later I still think about him and whenever I hear that song I think that I should have fought for him, asked him to stay, he was the first boy I have ever loved, I still don’t know how to deal with that. So I work and keep myself busy. I haven’t dated anyone since.” she got a very sad look in her eye before she snapped out of it.” My god, I’m so sorry, you guys didn’t need to hear that, so sorry.” her face went red and look as if she wanted to cry but didn’t.”Sorry I didn’t want to ruin the fun we were having.”

“Hey, it’s fine, that what friends are for, right guys.” the other boys agreed with Dean.” I don’t mean to pry but have you seen or talked to him since?”

“I see him at school but I haven’t talked directly to him.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well he sent a couple of his friends to confront me about not telling the adults about what he did, they also of course started bullying me a little but I just ignore them, even when they push me into lockers.” she put on a fake smile.” but it’s fine, I’ll live.”

“ He sent his friend after you and they bully you for nothing. How old were you?”

“Fifteen so tenth grade, but they have still come into the store and ruined some shelves this summer but other than that they don’t bother me anymore.”

“The bastard, if they ever do it again call me and I’ll take care of them got it.”

“I could take them down whenever I want, but I don’t want them to spread more rumors.”

“Fine, but I will seriously injure them if you ever want me to.”

“Thanks Dean.” She smiled and look down to her lap.

“Yeah, we haven’t known you long but we all would treat you like family. You really fit in well with us.”  added Cas.

“Thanks Cas. Thank all of you. Now let’s get back to singing like the idiots we are.” she smiled as Dean turn on the radio and they all sang like idiot the rest of the way home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to the peoples who are still reading this. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted since like March, but my school schedule got really busy with after school sports and trying to keep my grades up( straight A's this year!!). I will try to post more, I say that every time but still I will try. I feel like I should end this story soon, what to do people think? should I end or keep going? please comment what you think I should do! also a kudos if you haven't already! this story finally got to 60kudos today! well hope you like this story, <3

The next couple weeks went by quickly, Dean working on the truck, Cas and Leia working at the store, and Sam and Gabe just acting like normal kids during summer. Also every weekend they all would hangout and go on an adventure somewhere. They all started to become better friend and Leia started to feel more at home with them than at her actual home with her actual family.

The next Monday after those weeks a group of boys came into the bookstore. Nervously, Leia looked back to see Cas sitting on the floor shelving books, it calmed her nerves a little to know that he was there, even if he might not be able to do much in a fight, his  presence made her feel better.

“Hello, welcome to the bookstore, is there anything I can help you gentlemen with today?” she put on the best smile she could as the boys grinned at each other with small chuckles.

“No I think we’ll just look around a bit, for a while.” one of them said with a evil grin. 

She nodded and went back to where Cas was sitting.

“What’s up?” he looked up at her.

“You remember those boys I told you guys about in the car ride back from the beach?”

“Yeah. What about them?”

“They’re here right now, I just wanted to warn you and maybe you should just pretend to be shopping instead of working, I don’t want you to get involved.”

“I’ll try, but I won’t let them destroy anything.”

“Ok thanks.” she went back to the counter and started working again. One of the boys came up to her and asked.

“Do you happen to have a book called stupid whore?” the group laughed.

“I’m sorry we don’t have a book by that title in the store.” she was trying to ignore them and be polite like her boss had taught her. The boys just laughed then one of them went over to a shelve and ‘accidentally’ knocked off all the books.

“Oops, clumsy me.” the boy said then started laughing again.

“I’m going to have to ask you gentlemen to leave.” Leia was getting angry.

“Oh I don’t think we will. I think we are going to stay here and make your life hell.”

“Please leave or I will have to call the cops.”

“Yeah right we aren’t going to let you do that.” That's when he through his first punch. Leia dodged it easily, the boy looked stunned that his punch didn’t land.

“As I said before, Please leave.” The group was getting mad because every time one of them swung Leia dodged it with no effort at all. This went on for ten minutes, until one of the boys finally hit her. It hit her left shoulder and sent her to the floor, within seconds she was back on her feet. The boys kept trying to hit her again but she was faster than them, she decides that if they hit her she would retaliate, she started to punch them, hitting three different boys in square in the nose. Those three ran out of the store leaving the other three. 

“Please leave the store, I would rather not hurt you gentlemen.” The boys just growled at her. She knew by the look on their faces that they were not going to leave, she sighed, and got into her ready position. The next punch came and she dodged almost gracefully. Before the boys could register what happened she was behind them. “Fine. Get out of my store!” She almost screamed as she kicked them out the door so hard that they all landed on their faces. She then closed the doors and went back to work, not noticing the shock Castiel staring at her.

“Holy shit Leia, how did you do that?” She was startled by him speaking.

“Oh I’ve been training for a long time, it’s no big deal, they’re gone now and hopefully won’t be back.”

“Ok, so I guess I’ll just go back to shelving." He turned around slowly, still trying to process what he had just witnessed.  _ Leia just took down six guys who were all bigger than her and barely broke a sweat. I must be missing something. She is a real badass. _

He finished his work for the day and went home but was still in a little bit of shock from hours before.

“Hey Cas, how was work?”

“It was, uh, strange.” He sat down at the table with Dean.

“And why is that?”

“Leia took down six guys who were all bigger than her, but the strange part was I don’t think she broke a sweat and she almost look to be enjoying it, it was so weird, I just don’t know.” He put his forehead on the table. Dean started to pet Castiel’s hair.

“That is really strange. I think I need to have a talk with her. I mean remember the bear thing? And at the beach? And now this? She’s got to be hiding something from us.”

“Yeah but maybe we shouldn't pry, if she wanted to tell us she would have already.”

“I guess you're right, anyways are you going to ask how my day was?”

“Oh, right sorry. How was your day today Dean?”

“It was great! I worked on the truck with Mike and we have made a lot of progress on it, the frame is mostly together and painted except a few pieces, Mike said that he found the parts to the engine we need too! It’s going to be great when it's finished!” Dean was smiling ear to ear with joy.

“I’m glad that you love working on that truck but is he still paying you?”

“Yeah he gives me fifty dollars most days and a couple hundred on Fridays. I try to tell him that it's too much but he said that he is just that grateful that someone would help him with it.”

“That's great Dean! So do you think you could fix my bike? I’m not sure what’s wrong but something is.”

“Of course, I’ll look at it after dinner, which should be done soon. Anyway I have to go have a quick talk with Sammy, if I’m not back when the timer goes off, take dinner out of the oven please.”

“Of course.” Dean walked down the hallway to find Sam. He was in the study with Gabe, they were looking at something on the computer.

“Hey Sammy can we talk quick?”

“Oh, uh, yeah sure Dean. I’ll be right back Gabe.” They walked into Dean and Cas’s room. Dean shut the door and turned to Sam.


End file.
